


Badlands

by OneHundredSuns



Series: It's All Just Borrowed Time [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, Blood and Gore, Brother/Sister bonding, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Derek Hale, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Werewolves, Zombies, characters in peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what’s left of the world now, life is about facing reality so that the people you care about can survive. Derek has no issues doing what needs to be done if it keeps his family safe. After all he doesn’t have to like the monster it might eventually make him; he just has to live with it.</p><p>Derek/Allison (Teen Wolf) Zombie AU [Inspired by The Walking Dead]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scavengers

**Author's Note:**

> Derek POV.

Chapter One: Scavengers

  
_“If you don’t have hope, what’s the point of living?”_ Hershel Greene

Derek could hear footsteps approaching lazily behind him, crushing at the steadily melting snow but he didn’t turn around. A few yards away out in the open field dressed in a black jacket with her hair bunched atop her hair in a messy bun was Allison, arrows on her back and her bow gripped tightly in her left hand. She was practicing and had been for about an hour now, just idly shooting at the target her father had rigged up for her. There was something so mesmerizing about watching her; the way her muscles flexed and the steely determination in her eyes. Every so often she would glance to the walkers rattling at the fences but they never seemed to throw off her concentration. If anything they made it better.

In any case she sort of looked like a goddess on the hunt. Surrounded by patches of white snow and sprigs of green grass, black boots set and lips red from the chilly air. He couldn’t help but smile and then roll his eyes at himself for being such a sentimental fool. But he supposed it was good that she could still take his breath away. They were in no danger of getting boring any time soon.

Especially considering recent events.

It had been a week since she’d agreed to speak to Deaton about her current condition and he wasn’t too worried that she was still putting it off or anything like that. Her words had been sincere—not a single blip of the heart—and she’d mentioned just that morning that perhaps talking to him after everyone else was asleep would be a good idea. He didn’t see a problem with it as long as they did it together. The last thing Derek wanted was for her to feel like she was all alone because she wasn’t.

Their Pack was on the mend every day and now they could turn their heads towards the future once again. The medications that he’d found with Scott and Deaton would hold for a while in case anyone else relapsed, and he fully intended to go to the hospital again for a fresh stock within the coming days. Perhaps it was ego but he was quite sure he would succeed where Isaac and Chris failed. Besides walkers were roamers by trade and once they realized there was no food they’d move along. The hospital could be vacant by now or at least not overrun. Setting their infirmary up with actual equipment sounded like a good idea.

“Hey.” Cora’s scent drifted across his nose and he grunted. It was still a bit odd to smell it again after all these years but she was proving to be quite capable, if stubborn. Something he recognized as a Hale family trait. “Prom Queen says you’re going out with her and Parrish on some…mission. Can I come?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

She stepped up beside him and followed his eye line. “Surprised you’re not taking your girlfriend. Or is she not allowed to leave since you knocked her up?”

Derek snorted. “As if Allison would actually listen to me if I made that some sort of rule. She does what she wants and I’d be an idiot to try to stop her.”

Cora burrowed deeper into her oversized jacket, expression thoughtful. “I like her I suppose. In any case she seems more…realistic about everything that is going on. She doesn’t want to hold hands and sing hymns which is more than I can say for Scott.”

Derek smirked to himself. “Scott grows on you. I can say that with one hundred percent certainty.”

Cora shrugged as if she didn’t care one way or the other. “We’ll see, won’t we?” Cutting her eyes to him, she smiled. “Contrary to my surly disposition I am happy that we found each other again. You’re every bit the powerful Alpha I heard about from Beacon Hills. Reminds me of what it was like to have mom around.”

Swallowing hard, Derek felt his jaw clench. It was bittersweet to be compared to his mother by someone who _knew_ firsthand how amazing she had been. The idea of living up to her legacy hadn’t really occurred to him when he first became an Alpha. Really he’d just wanted to be powerful and protect himself from Deucalion. But now more than he ever saw how being trusted was more important than brute strength. Though that was very much needed when confronted with a bunch of dead people thirsting for your flesh. He was both and the realization made him feel accomplished.

Made him feel…proud.

Wetting his lips, he bumped her arm. “Thanks.”

She smiled; a small but sincere little pull of her full lips. “How’s your shift?”

Watching as Allison yawned loudly and shook out her arms he said, “Like mom’s but a bit bigger. I was worried about doing it at first because Peter—you should have seen him. He looked like something out of a damn horror movie. Even the process of his shifting was gross.”

Cora used the tip of her shoe to draw in the snow. “Not too surprised considering what you told me about him and what he did to Laura. Jesus, Derek. How did our family get so fucked up?”

 _I wish I knew._ “Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Peter wanted power over everyone. Gerard wanted power over wolves.” Exhaling deeply, he nodded more to himself than anything. “I’d like to say it makes no sense to me but when I first took Peter’s power—Laura’s power—to become Alpha, it was intoxicating. When you’re a Beta you are strong and you can do amazing things but when you’re an Alpha, you can _create_. You can turn into an actual wolf and it connects you to nature in a way you never knew possible.”

“And I guess it makes you feel more secure.” She said matter of fact. “Harder to kill.”

“You’re not wrong.” He admitted. “Took like six of us to take Peter down. And because our dear Uncle was such an asshole that unfortunately wasn’t the end of him.”

“Was it hard? Killing him I mean or slitting his throat to gain his powers?” She inquired with a wave of her hand.

“For a second and then it was easy when I remembered all of the shit he’d done.” Derek replied honestly. “Actually it was a bit harder to kill him knowing it would keep Scott a werewolf when he hated it so much. But and I suppose this is fucked up, it felt right. He was never meant to be Alpha.”

The side door opened with a heavy creaking and Parrish made his way outside with a crowbar in one hand and a small dirty backpack in the other. “We taking the SUV?” he called by way of greeting. “Danny told me how to hot wire a car. Thought I’d try it out if we have time.”

Derek motioned to the Silver Durango they’d liberated on the highway. “Okay. Where is Lydia?”

Parrish grinned. “She’s on her way. Making sure she has her directions right I think.”

Cora’s expression was amused. “You all paired up like swans.”

 _Or like wolves…_ “Actually the Sheriff and Melissa aren’t a couple. And neither are Parrish and Lydia but most of us figure they might head that way. Guess we’re going to have to be on the lookout for a boyfriend for you. Or a girlfriend.”

She slapped at his bicep. “Gee thanks. While either would be nice I’m not really in the market. _If_ on the off chance it happens then cool but to be honest, I’m good with what I have. I’m good with my big brother.”

Before the Kate drama when he’d been more open to affection, something like that wouldn’t have caused his chest to ache the way it did now. However being surrounded by so much love and friendship had re-taught him that it was okay to have emotions. That he didn’t have to be stone all of the time.

So with that in mind he wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulders and rested his cheek to the top of her head. “Good.”

With a smile she leaned into him and whispered, “Besides I am going to have a niece or nephew eventually…if things work out.”

 _If things work out._ “Allison said you were really cool about it. Obviously she expected otherwise.”

Cora hummed. “Truthfully I get both sides. It’s extremely damn stupid that you guys weren’t more careful, but it’s happened and now whining about it won’t do any good. And I mean technically it’s none of my business since I am not a part of your relationship. I can comment but in the end you’re going to do what you want to do anyway.” She tilted her head to the side. “Your friends might have more to say about it though. And her dad for sure.”

Derek was not looking forward to that conversation. And yet…”A part of me just wants to get it over with. The yelling and the threats or whatever else they do. Not like I won’t be a little used to it. Putting it off is just making me antsy.” His eyes drifted to Allison again. “But I think she’s coming around. We’re going to tell Deaton so that she can get a check up.”

Watching as Parrish fiddled in the back of the SUV, Cora snickered. “That should be fun for everyone involved.”

Before he could reply Lydia pushed her way outside in an oversized sweater and a pair of washed out denim jeans, holding a 9mm in her hand. He’d never seen her use a gun before but had no doubt she was probably a decent shot. Lydia had a way to taking to things quicker than anyone else he’d known.

“Are we ready to go?” He nuzzled Cora’s temple and then followed Lydia to the Durango. “To wherever you want to go.”

Lydia rolled her bright green eyes. “You’ll thank me when we have electricity to do actual things with and save on gas for the generators.” She smiled up at Parrish as he pulled a gun belt out of his bag and secured it around her waist. “These solar panels are going to change everything for us if we can get them set up, and I’m sure we can. Even before the world ended renewable energy was taking off because it saved money and promoted a cleaner environment.”

Cora scratched the side of her neck. “So we’re going to some kind of solar panel store?”

Lydia shoved her gun into her holster and then yanked it out again, presumably to see how fast she could do it. “While they do have those, no. There is a Lowes in the next county over and they sell them. Sold them. All we have to do is find them and take them.”

Opening one of the back doors, Cora chuckled. “Right. Easy as pie.”

Scrunching up her face, Lydia huffed. “Why is she coming with us?”

Derek patted her shoulder. “Because she can help. She’s strong and we might need her for some of the heavy lifting.”

Lydia appeared dubious but crawled into the front seat anyway. “If you say so.”

Grinning, Derek put his fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. Allison turned and he lifted a hand in a wave which she mirrored with a cute smile. He thought about going over to her but decided it wasn’t needed. They’d be back intact so there wasn’t always a need for goodbye.

Climbing behind the wheel, he turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. With a shift of gears and press of gas they were rolling down the rocky driveway towards the front gates. Scott was already down checking on the posts and making sure they were holding steady, so he opened the gates and saluted when they drove past.

For the first few miles they drove in silence with all eyes out of the window simply taking in the scenery. There was something peaceful about the quiet even though they all knew it meant death. But if there was nothing lurking in the woods and no screams it meant they were more or less safe. Sure things could change at the drop of a hat but the stillness wasn’t something that should be taken for granted either.

Next Lydia was directing which way he should turn and as they continued they passed a car that had veered off the road and toppled over into the ditch. A decayed body with half of its skull missing slumped out of the windshield and remained motionless. It made Derek wonder about the mechanics of the brain and how it could manage to keep the body alive even after everything else shut down. Some tiny, odd spark (coupled with magic no doubt) continuing to churn without need of a beating heart or working lungs causing a person to continue roaming around forever.

What a horrible existence.

“Nice houses.” Cora piped up from the backseat as they coasted through a small townie-like area. “Wish we could live in one of these instead. I’d love a real door, just saying.”

“Too out in the open.” Derek mused. “Walls are no match for zombies. Wooden walls anyway.”

She _hummed_ and he guided the SUV around a bend, through a dead intersection and finally to where the _Lowes_ sat off to itself with a wide clean parking lot. Derek was sort of surprised to not see a triage center like the Walmart had but decided not every area thought about saving as many people as they could. Plus it was possible by the time things really got going, no one was left to help.

As usual when they were venturing into new territory he parked close to the front doors but far enough away so that it wasn’t cramped. The glass doors were broken and smashed, and he could already see where shelves had been looted and turned over. He just hoped they were after more practical things than solar panels or what have you. Not to mention from the dusty smell no one had been inside for a while.

No one alive anyway.

Cutting the engine, he glanced into the rearview mirror. “Cora I know you are new to this but I don’t think I have to remind you not to take stupid risks.”

Cora arched a brow. “Don’t worry. I won’t be throwing myself in front of a zombie for a pair of garden shears.”

 _Stranger things have happened_. 

Derek climbed out of the Durango and grabbed his machete, patting the blade against his leg as he waited for the others. Cora came to stand in front of him and he motioned to Lydia. “Do me a favor and keep an eye on her?”

She frowned. “Don’t tell me we are splitting up because that sounds like a dumb plan.”

He sighed. “I like to be off a bit to myself sometimes to make sure things are solid. Take out any stragglers trying to get the jump on us.”

Not surprisingly she didn’t seem to believe him. “Do you do this with Allison?”

Derek’s lips twitched. “No but then Allison would have my balls with one of her fancy daggers. It’s just…” he lowered his voice. “I’ve never been out with _just_ Lydia and Parrish and I don’t know how they’ll react if things go sideways. I trust them but…”

Glancing to the people in question, she snorted. “I get it. You trust them but they’re green. How do you know I’m not green?”

 _Considering what happened in Beacon Hills…_ “I suppose I don’t. But honestly you’ve never struck me as the type who couldn’t look after herself. You were surviving in Beacon Hills which is an even bigger shithole than any of this.”

Smiling, she poked him in the shoulder with the iron pipe he used to carry. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you aren’t shoving me into walls and hitting me in the face with throw pillows.”

Derek laughed. “Find some throw pillows and I’ll hit you with them.”

“This is _so_ weird.” Lydia taunted lightly as she edged towards the entrance to the store. “Derek Hale joking around with someone who isn’t Allison. Derek Hale without his permanent scowl… It’s like we’ve stumbled into the Twilight Zone.”

 _I knew I wasn’t skipping around singing songs but was I really that bad?_ “I’m glad my two other expressions can amuse you.”

Lydia giggled and then pulled her back straight though her face was pale and her eyes were shuttered. She was obviously nervous—verging on scared—and he couldn’t blame her. It was hard not to be scared when you were dealing with so much bullshit; especially if you were used to being behind sturdy walls and high fences. But getting out of your comfort zone and learning to take care of yourself was a good thing. Not every situation ended with a broken wrist. Some ended worst but he wasn’t going to focus on that.

Inside of the store was dim and dirty; the floor streaked with muddy footprints and crusted blood. He could smell the lingering scent of rot that seemed to be everywhere these days but he couldn’t hear any slouching footsteps. They were alone but that never tended to last very long. Walkers could smell them and apparently the odor of good food carried long distances.

By unspoken agreement Lydia took the lead but walked slowly so that Derek rounded corners first. Parrish was pushing a bright red cart, tossing in duck tape, super glue and whatever else caught his eye. Beside him Cora wandered over to a premade bathroom set and smoothed a hand across the counter, her expression unreadable. Perhaps she was thinking back to their family home and how gorgeous it used to be. Or maybe all of the times their dad had remodeled the guest bathroom counters _just because_. It was almost painful to have her near—although he wouldn’t change it at all—but it unlocked so many memories he’d pushed to the back of his brain for his own peace of mind.

Lazy Saturday morning breakfasts with pancakes before he ran off to meet his friends and get up to mischief. 

Big family dinners with the little ones pawing at his legs for some attention, not giving up until he played with them or read for them…

The smell of his mom’s pot roast and the feeling of her fingers in his hair…

“You okay?” Lydia whispered slowly. “You look like you’re having some serious thoughts.”

“Finding Cora has brought up some things I thought I’d forgotten.” He said honestly. 

“Nostalgia is a bitch.” Lydia lifted her left arm. “Sometimes I still reach for stuff with it only to remember too late, there is nothing there to grab it anymore. I have dreams that everything is fine and I’ll wake up expecting to be in my bedroom. I think if we could go back we would in a heartbeat, but that’s not what fate has in store. Maybe in a few years all of the zombies will starve to death and we’ll be able to have normal again. Not holding my breath though.”

“Me either.” Looking up to a row of flashlights on a hook that were too high to reach, he jumped up easily and yanked them all down before tossing them into Parrish’s basket. “All we can do is get on with the lives we have.”

Lydia picked up a strange little keychain, possibly a lighter, and shoved it into her pocket. “When all of this started I was sure that could never happen. Actually I figured I would be one of the first to die. Intelligence is amazing but it’s no substitute for guns and knives. Scott and the others saved my life.” Veering off towards the electrical supply section, she gave an odd little smile. “It would be remiss of me not to make the best of it. And not to…at least try to make everyone else’s life better in the process.”

 _It helps to have a purpose._ “You’re doing a great job, Lydia and I mean that. The prison wouldn’t feel like home if it wasn’t for everything you are putting into it. Even if one day we have to leave at least we’ll have had this.”

Her pale cheeks flushed red and she bumped his arm. “Okay so next stop, solar panels. They should be within these next few aisles.”

Parrish spoke up for the first time in a while. “We could use one of those long carpet carts to get them out to the Durango.” He transferred his push cart to Lydia and strolled over to retrieve one of the long metal dollies. “How many do we need?”

Lydia shrugged. “As many that we can take. The more we have the more we can do.”

And so for the next ten to fifteen minutes they loaded solar panels carefully onto the dolly while Lydia grabbed wires, weirdly shaped screws and copper connectors. All in all it was a pretty safe trip, safer than any of them obviously expected.

They loaded the back of the SUV down with as much as it could hold, eventually having to tie the truck closed. Several bags sat on the seat between Cora and Parrish.

Derek was slipping the key into the ignition when Cora asked, “Do you hear that? It’s…a humming.”

He _did_ hear it and it was coming from six houses down. “I think it’s a generator.” 

“So…someone is alive out there?” Parrish questioned. “I mean why else would they have a running generator?”

Derek grunted. “Maybe. Unless they aren’t around anymore to turn it off…” Curiosity piqued, he made the decision to drive to where the sound was coming from and parked in the middle of the road. “If someone _is_ alive in there, what do you guys want to do about it?”

Lydia blinked. “You mean should we kill them?”

 _Well…_ “If they are a threat, yes. But if they are just normal people trying to survive? I’ve always felt like we should keep our ranks closed at the prison. Strangers can be unpredictable at the best of times and now they can be downright savage. I know you might want to help but you should keep that in mind. Not everyone can be saved.”

Opening the back door, Cora slipped out. “Not to mention how they would react to the werewolf thing.” A pause. “Though by the overwhelming smell of blood I’m guessing whoever is in there, they aren’t alive. I’m not picking up a heartbeat.”

She wasn’t wrong. “Good catch. I think it’s safe to explore but stay alert.”

As usual Derek took point and walked up the small driveway towards the porch. There was a white swing that had been torn down; the front door cracked off its hinges and curved inside. Most of the cute yard decorations had been trampled. The windows were broken inwardly and any shards of glass left behind were stained with blood.

Tapping on the door, he waited to see if anything came stumbling out but nothing did. Stepping over the destroyed door was easy as was venturing into what used to be a cute, lived in home. Now it was in shambles with turned over furniture, dark blood and bits of flesh everywhere, and the occasional severed limb. Twice he nearly stepped in a pile of squishy intestines and with a jolt he realized what had probably happened.

“A herd came through.”

Cora—who’d tied a scarf around her nose, for all the good it would do—was confused. “A herd? Something tells me that is not a good thing.”

He gestured around them. “It’s really not. Basically sometimes you get a large group of walkers that move through an area, like fifty to sixty. Before we found the prison we were crashing at this farm and a herd is why we had to run. They destroyed _everything_ and staying would have been suicide. I’m pretty sure this is what happened here from the look of things.”

Drifting through the doorway like a ghost, Lydia swallowed thickly and latched onto Parrish’s arm. “They heard the generator and followed its sound,” she gasped. “The husband tried to—to fight them off but he couldn’t. They got his wife as she was coming down the stairs. They—there is nothing left.”

“How do you know that?” Cora asked skeptically.

“I just…do.” Lydia shook her head. “I wish I didn’t.”

Scrubbing a hand across the back of his head, Derek continued down a dingy hallway and into the kitchen. It looked as if a gruesome tornado had gone through right out of the back door. Quietly he leaned around the open doorway and peered into the backyard to see a few walkers still mindlessly circling the largest generator he had ever seen.

Lifting his machete as he hurried down the small wooden steps, he swung out hard and sliced the head off a walker that had to be at least 6’3. When the others noticed him they converged and he made short work of them, stomping on those that went down until their brains exploded inside of their skulls with a loud crunch. And then his wiped the bottom of his boot on the grass.

Parrish frowned. “Haven’t seen one of those in a long time.” He motioned to the humming machine and walked over to stroke it like a big animal, flicking some unseen switch to cut it off. “Military grade generator. We used to take them out into the field to power the lights and the tents. They run on diesel. Come in different sizes depending on what it’s needed for. Guess these people stole one. With the army not around to stop them it made sense.”

Lydia’s attention was on a big albeit dirty freezer nestled against the wall. “So in theory we could steal it too? Diesel isn’t as easy to come by but it would probably be more plentiful than regular gas.” With a huff she pried open the lid. “Guys! There is a bunch of frozen food in here! Like real meat and stuff.”

Cora peeped in. “How is that possible if meat went bad ages ago?”

Derek exhaled deeply. “Perhaps they hoarded. Power went out in different stages so they could have had it for a while. Went out and gathered up a lot of food thinking it was just a sit and wait it out situation.” A beat. “In any case we should take everything here back to the prison. Parrish, you said Danny taught you how to hot wire a car?” Parrish nodded and he continued, “Get that truck over there running if you can. We’ll put the freezer in the back and take the generator. Decide what to do with it later.”

As Parrish hurried over to the truck and cracked open the compartment under the dashboard, Lydia used her good hand to unwind a chain hooked to the generator. Derek slipped his machete into the buckle of his jeans and moved to the porch, rolling his neck as Cora got a good grip on the freeze and pushed it to the edge. He took one end and she took the other, and together they lifted it like it weighed that of a bicycle and carried it to the bright red truck bed.

“This is some major luck we got going on.” Cora plucked a tiny piece of wire off the ground and used it to secure the lid so it wouldn’t fly open while they drove. “But I guess that’s the scavenger thing. One person’s fucked up mistake is another person’s gain.”

“Would you rather we starve and walk around naked because what we have once belonged to someone else?” Derek flipped the gate closed. “None of us _like_ this Cora. None of us like killing walkers or busting into random houses looking for canned food and blankets but we do it because—because the alternate is bullshit.”

“I know I just...”

“It’s fucked up, yeah. But lying down and giving up seems even more fucked up. I didn’t do that after the fire and I’m not going to do that now.”

“Well you really can’t, can you? For…reasons.”

“Everyone has their reasons though. Melissa let herself be turned so that she would be here for Scott. Hell somewhere out there in the world someone is fighting just so that they can be a dick to someone else. Still a reason. What’s your reason?”

Pursing her lips together, she scowled. “I wanted to find the Hale Alpha I’d heard about. I _needed_ to find this person.”

Derek’s first reaction was to be like _see_ but he held it in and instead grinned at her. She snorted and went to hover over Parrish as he stripped wires and tried to remember which connected to which.

By the time everything was hooked up and they were on the road again Derek was happy to be heading home. Parrish was rolling behind them in the Dodge and surprisingly Lydia hadn’t decided to ride with him. Derek wondered if she thought he would get lost without her there to dictate which way to turn? Probably, it _was_ Lydia after all.

Cora was in the backseat staring out of the window lost to her own thoughts.

He understood her point of view but and got how someone could lose faith with all they had to deal with now, but he’d decided somewhere along the line to not let any of them go lightly. To hold on greedily and selfishly with both hands because as fucked up as it was, he had more now in this wasteland than he did when things were good and he didn’t want to lose any of it. Besides who said he had to? Who said just giving up was the right way to go?

The whole point was having a choice and following it because it was right for you.

Unfortunately in that moment what turned out to be right in front of them as they coasted around a sharp curve were about thirty walkers meandering from one side of the road to the other. Derek slammed on brakes and the tires squealed. The zombies noticed them immediately and swarmed the vehicle, slapping at the windows and pressing their gnashing teeth hard against the glass. One pushed forward so roughly he ripped the drooping flesh off his face and dented his nose completely in.

Running over them was an option but it would only end up clogging the engine, maybe even to the point where the Durango would become useless. Not to mention if they fell in a pile it could cause them to get stuck under the wheels.

 _Fuck_. “Alright. I’m gonna get out and lead them into the woods. Cora you drive and I’ll catch up with you guys down the road.”

He moved to open the door when Lydia grabbed his bicep, blunt nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. “What if you don’t?” she asked fearfully. “What if you get bit?”

“I won’t.” He told her. “I’m faster than they are. I just need to get them away from the truck and then we’re good.”

“But you don’t _know_ that.” She stressed. “There could be more in the woods. They could block you in and then—and then…” Her eyes glazed over a little. “I’m so tired of dead things. _I am so tired of dead things_ that I could just…”

She screamed.

She screamed and the pitch was so loud it made Derek and Cora cringe and slap their hands over their ears, futilely trying to block it out. The windows cracked from the volume and then shattered outwardly, pelting the dead in their growling faces. They should have instantly dived inside of the truck for the fresh meat but Lydia was still screaming and they were obviously being affected. Shaking and jerking as if they were having seizures or being electrocuted.

And then their heads exploded.

It was one of the most grotesque things Derek had ever seen and it didn’t help that rotting brains and blood splattered all over them. The _smell_ was gag inducing and while he was no stranger to being covered in blood, there was something altogether different when it practically seeped down your cheeks and neck.

Lydia’s shriek puttered out and she panted, hands shaking and chest heaving erratically.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Cora exclaimed wiping her face. “Shit I think my ears are bleeding.”

“Mine too.” Derek admitted slowly. “Lydia, are you okay?”

“I—I don’t…” Trailing off, she nodded. “Yes I—I’m fine. I don’t know where that came from. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Maybe Deaton can tell us something.” He stuck his arm out of the window and waved forward to let Parrish know they were okay and moving. No need to stay and chat out in the open without protection. “And if not… Then you’ll be another great mystery like Parrish.”

“Drive fast, if I don’t get a bath I’m gonna vomit.” Cora grumbled. “I’ve got brains in my bra.”

Derek smirked but eased down onto the accelerator. “Just another normal day, huh?”


	2. Coming Clean, Crumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys but thanks for sticking with me and supporting this fic. :) 
> 
> I <3 you all!

Chapter Two: Coming Clean, Crumbling Down

“Heard you had an adventure but that seems to be your default setting whenever you go out.”

Derek looked up from the wooden fence he was currently fixing, the one that housed a small coterie of animals which so far consisted of a few pigs Scott had found and a rather unimpressed cow. The jackpot of course would be a chicken or two so that they could have eggs but getting fresh milk was almost a new experience these days. It was boiled before being put in jugs and cooled just to be safe, though none of the wolves had to worry about getting sick. Except for maybe Melissa but she’d been doing extremely well since her transformation. She was very low key with it and didn’t seem to mind one bit that staying within the prison grounds was best when it came to her safety. Any other young wolf would have been chomping at the bit to get out and run, but perhaps because she was weaker it wasn’t _that_ much of an issue.

Allison was standing at the closed gate, idly playing with the latch and watching him with an amused expression. Her long dark hair was flowing past her shoulders in twisting curls and on her feet were heavy black galoshes that at one point had probably belonged to someone else. She’d shed her arrows for one of his Henley’s—the fading red one—and a pair of her own jeans liberated from Beacon Hills. She looked quite content for their circumstances and he was happy for it. It was nice to just have time not worrying about the future even if it was usually quite fleeting.

Still even with her at ease expression he could tell she was tired however he was sure she was getting enough sleep. Her already porcelain skin was paler than usual and there were the beginnings of dark circles starting under her eyes. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but knew she would tell him if she wasn’t.

Swinging the hammer against the small black nail and driving it deeper into the plank of wood, he snorted. “I guess you could call it that. Did Lydia give you all of the details?” All the way back to the prison his ears had rung but the bleeding had stopped pretty much seconds after Lydia’s scream. 

She nodded. “For the most part, yeah. While you got cleaned up Deaton and I talked sort of vaguely about what she could be and he decided on a banshee. More than once she’s been weird about the dead and apparently that’s also a symptom of it…if that makes sense? He said he’s going to test her but that is so wild. Pretty soon there won’t be any humans left in our little group.”

He grunted. “There will be if I have anything to say about it, at least where wolves are concerned. Anyway did you see what we found? The generator and the freezer? I heard Stiles already tried to call _dibs_ on everything inside of it.”

Allison chuckled softly. “I did and he did. That was a big find but Lydia says the people had been just sort of living there all alone and making it work. Well until the herd came along. Seems strange to think they could do it without the benefit of some kind of barrier.”

Derek dragged his wrist across his forehead. “I guess they didn’t have any other choice. It reminded me of the farm though and how peaceful things were. Until they weren’t. Just proves there are other people out there in the world doing the same things that we are. Surviving any way they can. Had a herd not ripped through their house they probably would have been okay for a while.”

“In theory.” Allison chewed on her thumb nail. “There is more to contend with like wild animals for instance. Did you see any weapons?”

“Didn’t look but now that you mention it, no. But they _had_ to have had some. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t unless…” He held up a hand and popped his claws out. “…they had these or something to that effect.”

Leaning against the fence after finding it sturdy, she hummed. “So while you were out _shopping_ I was thinking about what we talked about a while ago and…I’m ready. I want to tell my dad that you knocked me up. Of course I won’t put it that way since it sounds crass but you know what I mean.”

He looked at her and tried to judge her mindset. “Are you sure?”

Biting her bottom lip, she shrugged. “If I keep putting it off or letting myself put it off then it’ll be months before I actually do it. And once I start to show well there will be no point but I don’t want to let it get that far. We owe everyone to let them know what is going on with us because this is a big deal. And either way it’s going to be fucked up so…”

Derek watched her contemplatively for a moment and then moved over to the small, crooked frame that would eventually be a barn—or something—and placed the hammer down with the other tools in a rusty toolbox. Everything in their world now sort of felt like a double edged sword; like a crossroads where neither path yielded much fruit. Having a family meant you had people to watch your back but it also meant having others to answer to. His Pack was his strength but he wasn’t looking forward to their thoughts on the matter at hand, especially not Chris’. But coming clean was the right thing to do and he wouldn’t be a coward. He’d never been a coward and he wasn’t going to start now.

“I’m sorry.” He said instead.

Her brows lifted. “For what? This isn’t your fault. Or rather it’s not only your fault and I’ve never blamed you. Honestly I blamed myself more for being kind of stupid. I know how sex works and I know that just because my cycle was irregular didn’t automatically mean that I couldn’t get pregnant.” She sighed. “I never expected it but I also never expected zombies. Life in unpredictable.”

Hopping easily over the gate so that he could pull her close for a hug, he brushed his lips over her ear. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

She grinned up at him. “A few times but usually we’re naked.” Smirking, she kissed his cheek. “But I always take it as a compliment. You’re the strong silent type but I know you care about me. I—I know you love me. I don’t need you to say it all the time because you prove it every day. Now my dad is down near the front gate killing walkers if you wanted to go ahead and get this over with.”

Derek searched her eyes for any signs of fear but didn’t really find any. He supposed she was just resigned to the idea and he could understand that. Once their secret was out in the open they could formally deal with it and any…words others might have. And she could get a checkup which he felt was the most important thing.

 _I’m not in a hurry to get punched in the face but…_ Taking her hand, he gave her a light tug and together they made their way down the gravel driveway, their boots crunching loudly over rocks and stones. Chris was indeed at the gate with a long fire poker in his hands, stabbing it through the links in the chain and into the faces of the walkers clamoring for him on the other side. One after the other their bodies went down and once the coast was clear, someone would sneak out quickly to drag them in so that they could burn them.

He looked up when they were near but then continued with his work as he said, “Figured you’d be taking it easy considering what happened earlier on your run.”

Derek glanced idly to the zombies. “I’m fairing at lot better than the SUV.”

Chris snickered. “That generator is huge. How are we going to be able to keep it running?”

Derek folded his arms across his chest. “Parrish says it works on diesel which is probably more plentiful than gas. Finding it might be harder though. But once we get it hooked up it’ll make living better or so Lydia seems to think.”

“Well, whatever she wants to do.” Chris mused. “It’s good for us to keep busy. Leaves less time for our minds to think about unpleasant things.”

_I don’t think that is going to be an issue._

“We need to talk to you.” Allison wet her lips and squared her shoulders. “It’s important.”

At her tone Chris stepped away from the fence and completely ignored the remaining zombies snarling at him. “I’m listening. What’s wrong?”

Allison scratched her forehead and kicked at the ground with the tip of her shoe. “I’m pregnant,” she said and then held her breath.

Long ago—to Derek’s knowledge anyway—Chris had trained his face to not react without his express consent. It was crucial to keep a cool façade in the wake of unruly werewolves that needed intimidating. And no doubt Gerard never appreciated any type of emotion that wasn’t rage. However the moment the words were out of Allison’s mouth his brows drove up towards his hairline before slamming down into a deep scowl. The vein in the side of his neck ticked angrily and his blue eyes jumped between them before settling on his daughter.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a modicum of calm. “How would you even know?”

“I took several tests that I’d gotten from that Walmart raid a while ago.” Allison told him. “And even if they hadn’t been positive…Cora confirmed it. Apparently there is a Hale trait when it comes to pregnant women.”

Chris’ jaw clenched and he looked to the poker still in his right hand. “You told me you were being careful. You _promised_.”

“We were.” And it was a lie for the most part but Derek didn’t call her on it. He would be stupid to do such a thing. “Besides that I’ve been stressed out for months now and that’s not exactly optimum for getting pregnant. It’s something that has just happened and we’re not—we know it’s not a good thing. We know it makes our precarious situation ten times worse.”

“Jesus.” Chris growled. “How long have you known?”

“Just a couple of weeks.” She rolled her eyes up to the sky. “Derek wanted to tell you sooner but I wasn’t ready. I’m still not ready but keeping it a secret doesn’t change the fact that it’s real. Unfortunately.”

Derek’s face twitched; he didn’t like the idea of her lying to make him look better but he understood why she would do such a thing. Out of all of the people in his Pack Allison looked out for him like no other. She _loved_ him so much and sometimes he honestly forgot how much because it was rather foreign. He hadn’t experienced that type of devotion in many years. He just hoped she realized the feeling was very mutual.

Chris turned his attention to Derek. “You don’t have anything to say?”

 _Nothing that would make you not want to bash my head in._ “Not really. We aren’t here to make excuses or try to shape this as anything other than a grave mistake on our part. It was an accident and we are fully prepared to deal with the consequences.”

Chris glared at him. “Are you? We fight _everyday_ for everything that we have and now you’re adding another major obstacle to the equation. What about baby food? Diapers, a crib, clothes? Do you think it will be easy to get any of those things? Babies cry and walkers are attracted to sound. It won’t know to be quiet so that it doesn’t attract unwanted attention. And what of labor? What if there are complications? What if Allison dies during childbirth?”

“Women had kids before the wonders of modern medicine.” Allison replied and pinched the bridge of her nose. “What is the alternative, dad? It’s not like I can go down to the local clinic and get an abortion. I guess we could ask Melissa but she’s a nurse _not_ a doctor, and it’s not like we have the equipment just lying around. Do you want me to go ask her if it’s too late for the morning after pill?”

“I want you to be safe.” He grabbed her upper arms. “If this was _any_ other time, any other moment I’d be angry but I wouldn’t be terrified. And I am scared for you, sweetheart. The proper care is paramount during a time like this and there is just no way we can get it. No way we can get you vitamins nor do an ultra sound to know if everything is okay. It was hard enough to set Stiles’ wrist after he broke it.”

“I know you’re disappointed in me and I’m sorry.” She swallowed thickly. “I’m disappointed in myself. I don’t want to be pregnant. I don’t—bringing a child into this world is cruel and the thought of something happening to it already sets my teeth on edge. But it’s happening and I—I’m going to deal with it.”

Derek took her hand. “ _We_ are going to deal with it.”

Chris dragged a hand across his beard, the wheels turning rapidly behind his eyes. “I don’t like this but I suppose you are right. It’s happening and it’s something that we have to deal with. Another change we have to adapt to. But what does this mean for runs? Derek you go out all of the time; what if something happens to you while you are out there?”

Allison frowned at him. “Why would something happen to him? He’s the Alpha—he’s stronger and faster and he’s careful. And please don’t say accident happens because the irony is too much.”

Chris flexed his fingers and returned to killing walkers probably for something to do. “You’re just going to have to start thinking about these sorts of things.”

Derek rolled his shoulders. “I’ve always thought about _those_ sorts of things. Each time I go out in the back of my mind I’m thinking about the Pack and how it’s important for me to stay safe, so that I can take care of it. When I turn and hunt or when I go out to help drag in the bodies to burn. It’s never far from my mind.” He shook his head. “I go on runs now for soap and toilet paper, in what universe would I not go out to get whatever my kid needed?”

“And one day leave it without a father?”

“You could do that. The Sheriff could do that. I have no illusions about this world, Chris. We’re surviving because we have to. Because we’re the kind of people where it’s not an option otherwise.”

Pulling her sleeves down under her knuckles, Allison touched her dad’s shoulder. “You know I worry about you just as much as you worry about me, right? Pregnant or not worrying is what we do now. And this will be hard but in the beginning when the dead first came back, that was hard too. I’m not asking for you to jump for joy but just to…hope. Hope that maybe we’ll continue to get lucky.”

With a heavy exhale Chris turned and kissed her temple, lips lingering. “I’ll try. That’s the best I can do right now.”

She smiled just a little. “Hey that’s more than some people do especially these days. Also if you wanted to hit Derek a few times I’m sure he’d be amendable.”

Derek snorted but Chris managed a barely there smile. “Thanks but I’ll take my ire out on them,” he said motioning to the walkers. “I need time for this to settle in my brain and become real. My baby is going to have a baby. Your mother would be furious. Though if she were here I have a feeling none of this would be happening. Not even the end of the world.”

Allison replied, “I think you’re right on both counts.”

When the last zombie was crumpled on top of the pile, Chris stepped back. “I’d like to speak to Derek alone.”

Allison opened her mouth to protest but Derek cut her off. “It’s okay. He won’t kill me in broad daylight.”

It was clear she didn’t want to leave but after a few minutes of sizing them both up she turned and started making her way back towards the prison. Instead of just standing around having what was obviously going to be a very tricky conversation, Derek unchained the large wide gates and swooped out to start dragging in the bodies.

Chris watched for a minutethen he began to help. “You were supposed to protect her. This is putting her in more danger but I think you know that.”

Derek nodded. “I do. Notice how I’m not making excuses?”

Chris grabbed the ankles of what used to be a doctor or a dentist and tugged it inside. “That would be foolish considering. Derek I know you love my daughter—I’ve never questioned that. I know you will bend over backwards to do whatever is needed for her and the baby if she carries to term. But _this_ is big and it’s going to be such a huge trial to get through. A part of me thinks we can but the other part is realistic. The other part has seen firsthand how harsh this new world is and realizes it’s _no place_ for a baby.”

 _I’ve seen it too and completely acknowledge it._ “I know. _We_ know.”

Going out for another body, Chris caught his eye. “I’d say the apocalypse is not the time to be a parent but that would be moronic considering Melissa, John and myself _are_ parents. But when you are fighting for your life bringing another life—and one so unable to defend itself—is futile. We are at war and people don’t live happy lives in war zones. They see their children die, sometimes horribly.” A pause. “Even if everything manages to go okay this child will live in fear, uncertainty and danger all the time.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t count for much but it’ll be like me.” Derek said quietly. “You have more knowledge on my kind than anyone else here except for perhaps Deaton and Morrell. You know how strong born werewolves can be. It’ll have a better chance than most especially being surrounded by wolves, whatever the hell Parrish is and now a banshee. Not to mention having one very skilled Hunter for a grandfather.”

“I guess we’ll see.” Chris responded without inflection. “When do you plan to tell the others?”

“Whenever Allison wants to.” Derek said honestly. “I’m letting her go at her own pace since this is no doubt harder for her. It’ll be before she starts showing though.”

“Ah. We both know she is going to want to continue going on runs…” Chris moved to re-chain the gate when all of the bodies were inside. “I expect you to attempt to talk some sense into her about that. The best you can; I won’t ask for a miracle. I know how stubborn Allison can be.”

“I will.” Derek said. “And I’ll make sure she lets Deaton or Melissa check her out. I’m gonna do my best with this.”

“I know you will. I just hope your best is enough this time.” With that Chris left to presumably go get the heavy wheel barrel they used to easily transport the bodies around back.

It wasn’t the yelling or stabbing conversation he’d nearly expected but Derek wasn’t silly enough to think he’d heard the last on the matter. Frankly he wouldn’t be upset at all if Chris threatened him, at least this time it wouldn’t just be superfluous or because he was a wolf. Chris made very valid points and he wasn’t going to dismiss them because they were hard to hear. Everyone was entitled to their opinion and he would hear them all out when the time came. He owed them that much.

_Things are only going to get harder. There are no illusions about happily ever after._

_But we’ll do what we have to do._

_Like always._

=-=

The late afternoon turned into a windy day and if things were normal Derek would have figured another snowstorm was on the way. But as it was the snow had been steadily melting even though it was still pretty cold outside. It had to be fall or winter since most of the bullshit went down in the early summer right before school was about to be out. The next time they dipped into a house he would check out the calendars to see the last month they were turned to. Maybe find a watch with one of those tiny dials to figure out what month it was now.

“How do we position these again?” Wyatt asked, brown hair whipping around his face.

“At an angle where they will get the most sunlight.” Derek explained. They were up on the roof having a go at Lydia’s solar panels. “We should have enough cable to dangle it inside or however she plans to do it. But sunlight is the key.”

“Do you think any of this is actually going to work? It just seems like a lot of trouble.” Wyatt mused. “I mean yeah I want electricity as much as the next person but live wires and shit just seem dangerous.”

“Lydia is a genius; her IQ is off the charts. That is not to say she can’t make mistakes but since this is _her thing_ I think she’s taking it more seriously than anything else.” Derek used their straw broom to sweep the area clean. “And her grill idea turned out to be pretty cool.”

Wyatt chuckled. “I think you guys have made this a pretty decent place to live. I was just happy to be away from Gerard but finding Deaton was a plus. And now being here and getting to actually help people instead of robbing them and hurting them? Well I’ll put up with any fires Lydia starts I can tell you that much.”

Derek grinned at him. “How do you and Deaton know each other? I feel like I’ve never had time to ask.”

Wyatt ducked his head. “Family friend I suppose you could say. He knows a lot when it comes to the supernatural so quite a few people ask him for advice. Hunters and such. Whenever we met I always found him to be so mysterious and charming. We didn’t really date—he had obligations in Beacon Hills and I had work elsewhere but we kept in touch a bit.” His cheeks reddened. “It’s been really nice catching up.”

Derek patted his shoulder. “Good. Dealing with this shit is better when you have someone to talk to. Or sleep with, whatever helps.”

Wyatt snorted. “Well you are not wrong. It’s rough though. We’re in this new weird space where being with a group can be just as dangerous as being alone if it’s the wrong group. I know both firsthand. I’m thankful every day that I’m with you guys now and not somewhere else.”

Derek put the broom off to the side and started unwinding the cables. “You don’t have to be thankful; you earned your place with us. And even if I had been undecided on you, Deaton vouching for you would have sealed the deal. I haven’t always trusted him but he’s never did anything that would go against what’s best for everyone involved.”

“He’s really proud of you.” Wyatt said lightly. “Says you’ve blossomed from the spoiled brat he knew you to be.”

 _Heh, I wasn’t that spoiled._ “Don’t believe everything he tells you. He is one of the most cryptic people I know. There was a time I wouldn’t believe him if he said the grass was green.”

“Yeah but that’s part of his charm.” Wyatt tucked his hair behind his ear but the wind just blew it back into his blue eyes. “Anyway I—”

The sound of loud whirring blades made Wyatt abruptly stop speaking and together they turned towards the tree line, watching in complete surprise as a banged up helicopter slowly came into view, weaving dangerously from one side to the other. Derek could see bullet holes in the side between the big blue letters designating it as a weather chopper for some news team; the tail leaking a trail of thick black smoke. In the pilot’s seat was a blonde man, the right side of his face covered in blood. Figures moved in the back but before Derek could zoom in on them the helicopter tilted violently to the left and slammed into Allison’s favorite guard tower, immediately erupting into a ball of bright yellow flames. 

Wyatt gasped but it was lost to the roaring of flames and the cracking of thick cement blocks. In a sort of horrible slow motion the tower lurched forward and crashed brutally into one side of the prison, making that entire wall cave inward. The whole building shook but Derek and Wyatt were a safe distance away.

Derek suddenly couldn’t remember what part had just been destroyed. If it were where their cells were or the kitchen or the laundry room; all he knew was that any of his Pack could now be trapped underneath the rubble. And because of the noise a few walkers were shambling out of the woods, heading towards the still burning chopper.

 _Move_.

“We gotta get that fire out and check on the others.”

Wyatt nodded and together they hurried down the stairs, making their way inside and towards their cell block. Thankfully nothing had been damaged but the others were obviously and rightfully panicked. 

Scott met him the moment he was in view. “Derek, what happened? What was that noise?”

“A helicopter crashed into a guard tower and I’m going to need you, Boyd and Parrish outside to put it out before it draws anymore walkers.” Derek instructed briskly. “Use whatever water you can.”

Scott and Boyd jumped to do as he asked, grabbing Parrish who was coming out of his cell looking confused.

Scanning the room, Derek frowned. “Where are the others?”

Erica darted into the room. “Lydia, Allison and Cora are in the office just messing around. Melissa is in the infirmary with Chris and Morrell and—and I’m not sure where the others are. The Sheriff said something about checking the unused wing for storage or something, and Stiles is obsessed with that freezer so you’ll find him wherever that is.”

“The unused wing?” A trickle of dread ran down Derek’s spine. “C’mon.”

He and Erica were much faster than Wyatt but his heavy footsteps were not far behind them as they swerved around dim corners until they were skidding to a stop. The hallway leading to the cell block they weren’t using for anything but miscellaneous stuff was basically gone, caved in by thick chunks of concrete. Derek could see outside through the toppled in roof to the portion of the tower that had been left.

“Oh god.” Erica whispered with a hand to her mouth. “I—are they—what if they are—”

“I can hear heartbeats.” Derek licked his lips. “Faint but I can hear them. We have to get this mess cleared up so that we can see who is hurt.” He could probably punch through all of the rubble but he wasn’t certain about the remaining infrastructure. “Wyatt, go get Cora. We’re going to need her help moving some of this.”

“I’m on it.” He took off back the way they had came.

Erica was pale and shaking. “Derek. We don’t even know who is under this stuff or on the other side of it. What if they are seriously hurt or have internal bleeding? How—how will we help them? What _caused_ this anyway?”

 _And where did it come from?_ “A chopper crashed into the tower. I think the pilot was hurt and lost control.”

She blinked. “I—where did that come from?”

He shook his head. “No idea…but I intend to find out. Let’s get started and Cora can join in.”

Silently they began shifting giant pieces of the prison out of the way, careful not to dislodge any that could cause another cave in. There was no chance of clearing a path that they could walk through so they settled for a small area they could crawl through. On the other side were twisted pieces of metal—bars from the windows and doors—and swinging lights that had fallen. The air smelled like soot and ashes; no space was untainted by bits of crushed debris.

Derek saw the Sheriff first half buried in the doorway of a dank cell. He scrambled over to him on hands and knees, pushing his shoulder against the thick brick weighing down his left leg so that he could free him. “John? John can you hear me?”

John groaned, his face ashen with dust. “Yeah. Yeah. Ah, what happened?”

Derek ripped his pants so that he could get a better look at his leg. It looked pretty mangled; he wouldn’t be surprised if the bone was crushed. “Long story. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

The Sheriff shook his head and let Derek ease him into a sitting position. “I was trying to dive out of the way when the ceiling started coming down. Guess I only half made it.”

 _Better than none at all._ “Who else is down here with you?”

“Um Isaac and Deaton.” The Sheriff coughed, wincing in pain. “Deaton wanted to turn one of the cells into a laboratory of sorts for his Emissary thing so Isaac and I were helping him. Are they okay? I—I didn’t see where they went when things caved in.”

“Don’t worry we’ll find them.” Derek squeezed his shoulder. “We’re not leaving anyone behind.”


	3. The Beast Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after not writing anything for a while & feeling blah about it, I had a dream about this fic & then wrote this in two days. xD Feels good to be back.

Chapter Three: The Beast Inside

Washing the blood off his hands and trying to keep that calm façade that he was known for, Derek stared at his reflection in the dusty mirror and told himself everything was going to be okay even if he didn’t really believe it. Even if once again the odds were stacked against them in a way they hadn’t been since Gerard took him and Allison hostage. That situation was almost a cake walk compared to what they were facing now but he would deal with it because he was the Alpha. It was his job to keep his Pack safe.

Right now the Sheriff was stretched out in the infirmary with a fractured leg. Melissa had splint it and wrapped it but the prognosis wasn’t good. Besides being basically crushed by the debris she mentioned major tissue damage as well as vascular damage, two serious things that could ultimately kill him if not treated. She was also worried about infection and in their world of _not sterile enough_ it was probably more common than anyone wanted to think about. His leg needed to come off and soon but unlike with Lydia Melissa confessed she didn’t think an axe would do the trick. Not cleanly anyway. They would need a bone cutter but it wasn’t like the prison just had one lying around. That type of thing was for major surgery and if an inmate got that bad off he was shipped to the nearest hospital.

So…that was problem one.

Problem two came in the form of Isaac. After getting Erica to stay with the Sheriff and take his pain the best she could, Derek had set out through the rest of the mangled hallway to find Isaac and Deaton only for Isaac to fall into his arms a few steps inward. He’d been in serious pain and groaning with the force of it, the left side of his face matted with sticky red blood. They’d learn later his left eye was fucked up, the cornea having been hit with some small type of shrapnel that had become embedded during the healing process. Even if they could manage to get him under long enough to remove it there was a very good chance his sight was already lost. Needless to say he wasn’t taking the diagnosis well.

Deaton however was more or less fine. Sore with a minor concussion and many cuts and bruises but nothing that would hinder him or put him at death’s door. One tiny miracle in the midst of a giant shit heap.

The last time any of the Pack had been severely hurt was before they were really a Pack at all, back when his group had first met up with Scott’s. He supposed he should be counting the time Gerard shot him with an arrow and demanded Allison cut his heart out but since that hadn’t exactly leaked into a life or death situation for him, he didn’t see the need to really address it. Melissa being hurt was the last moment he’d feared they’d lose someone. With Aiden it had just been _so_ quick and before they realized it he was gone. Parrish—while charred—was in no danger what so ever just like Stiles hadn’t been with his broken wrist. So that left Melissa and her very serious zombie bite.

Turning her had been a Hail Mary sort of move and honestly he’d never expected it to work. He supposed it just wasn’t her time to die.

Now there were two people in his Pack suffering and he felt utterly helpless. It was a very powerful feeling and he had no idea how his mother had dealt with it over the years. Her claws were still tucked away safely in his cell; he just hadn’t gotten a chance to ask for Scott’s help with them yet. 

_No matter, they are not important right now._

When Allison’s reflection appeared behind him he just looked at her; in the dark of the room she seemed ghostly yet beautiful. Like some lady in white come to remind him of his sins. She touched his shoulder and he rubbed his face against her fingers, kissing her knuckles. Every day it got a little bit easier to show weakness around her but only her, something he’d known had been true for his mother where his father was concerned. Although Talia had not been as jaded as he was—she guarded her pain so that she could focus on others more freely.

“What do you want to do?” She asked him.

He exhaled deeply. “The only thing we can do I suppose. John needs serious medical attention and we don’t have that here. The antibiotics will help but that leg has to come off.”

She nodded and leaned against the sink. “So we go to the hospital and hope they have what we need. Dad and Isaac couldn’t manage to get through but I think we could. The walkers might be gone by now anyway.”

Derek rolled his shoulders. “I don’t know if your father will let you come this time…now that he’s been made aware of certain developments.”

She snorted. “I’d like to see him try to stop me. If you were just going for a regular food run or whatever, sure I’d stay behind like a good little girl. But this is an area once said to be a hot bed and there is _no way_ you’re going without me to watch your back.” Pausing in her rant, she shrugged. “I trust whoever you plan to take with you implicitly but I think I trust myself more.”

Derek smirked. “Why does that not surprise me? But okay you know I like it when you are there to watch my back. I’m not even worried about the walkers. I just—we take John’s leg and he’s missing a leg. What if we have to run again?”

Allison folded her arms across her black shirt. “It’ll be hard but we’d try our best. Maybe we can make him some kinda prosthetic or something. It doesn’t have to be perfect just something he can get around on. Lydia probably could with my dad’s help…he’s good with wood and metal.”

 _I suppose we will see._ “And Isaac? He’s blind in one eye and he’s refusing to see anyone who isn’t Scott. I’m concerned he might fall into a dark space.”

“Derek we can only do our best and hope for the best.” She whispered. “Scott will take _amazing_ care of Isaac and honestly if I were in Isaac’s shoes, the only person I’d want with me would be you. I mean my dad would barge in either way but mentality I know it’d be you. Don’t take his rejection personal.”

Derek knew that Isaac probably felt Scott was more of an Alpha to him—especially considering their relationship and Scott’s nature—but the fact remained _he’d_ bitten him, not Scott and it was human nature to be worried about someone. And Isaac had always needed just a bit _more_ than Erica or Boyd because of his violent relationship with his father. “I know,” he said slowly. “And I don’t. He’ll come to me if or when he needs to.”

Allison tilted her head to the side. “For what it’s worth Isaac knows you care about him. We all do. I…know that you worry about how you come across now but no one has figured they can’t rely on you or been scared of you in a long time. Whatever you’re trying to make up for, you’ve done it.”

He cracked a tiny grin. “You’re perceptive. And you know that goes both ways, right? You’ve officially untarnished the Argent name.”

Ducking her head, she shrugged. “I don’t know about that. That name has a long history of blood tied to it and Gerard made it worse. You and the others might understand that my dad and I are nothing like him, but would anyone else who’s had dealings with him? I doubt it.” Her big brown eyes turned cold. “He and Kate probably tormented hundreds of wolves from different Packs. Any of them would want revenge and I wouldn’t blame them. And of course there is the small matter of Gerard causing the zombie apocalypse. Humans and wolves alike would definitely want to hurt the ones who broke the world.”

Nothing that she’d said was a lie unfortunately. By the time Derek even caught wind of a Gerard Argent he’d had a horrible reputation of being a sadist and vehemently anti-werewolf. A fact Deucalion should have taken to heart but didn’t and had ultimately paid for his _peace and love_ assumption.

The small matter of _who_ and _what_ had set the dead to walking? Well yes that would be a stickler for many. Good people would be angry but bad people would want an eye for an eye. Even knowing it wouldn’t change anything they’d demand a pound of flesh just for the semblance of keeping some type of balance. Or just to inflict pain to make themselves feel better.

It was something Derek had thought about in the very early days of traveling with the Argents. How one slip of tongue to some new person they met on the road—someone with the _right_ temperament—could drastically complicate their already fucked up lives. Back then he’d bristled at the idea of Boyd and Erica being caught in the crossfire. Now he downright shuddered with the thought of someone attempting to use Allison or Chris for vengeance.

“Then I suppose we have to make sure no one else ever finds out the truth. No one we don’t trust.”

Allison nodded and followed him when he wordlessly left the room, tangling their fingers together. They made their way down to the infirmary but didn’t go in mostly because he could hear the sparse conversation taking place inside. Melissa and John making light of the situation while their hearts blipped on each lie. Neither of them really thought everything would be alright but they believed everything _would_ be done that could be done.

 _There is still the matter of the surgery. Melissa knows a lot but would she be able to perform it?_ He was against letting others into their safe little circle but if they ever ran across an actual doctor, well he would scoop them up in a heartbeat.

Derek needed to get clean and change clothes but instead he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, folding his arms across his dirty shirt. Allison wrapped a hand across the back of his neck and started a slow massage, fingertips working out the hard knots. He slouched and his long lashes fluttered shut, body finally started to calm down if only for a little. It was funny; Allison couldn’t take pain but her touch was magical all the same. Corny as that no doubt sounded.

“How we went from you shooting me with arrows to this…” He mused softly. “Doing the very thing Gerard always hated. Mixing.”

“Procreating.” She teased. “Do—do you think if you’d gotten Kate pregnant she would have kept it?”

“Yes.” He said without hesitation. “Not because she wanted it or loved it, but because of the power it would have given her especially over me. And power over me would have meant power over my mother.”

“You know I saw what she was capable of—just a taste—and sometimes I still have a hard time connecting that monster with the Aunt who brought me gifts.” She swayed closer to him, chin on his shoulder. “I guess you never really know someone, do you?”

Frenetic footsteps sounded and Stiles burst around the corner before Derek could answer, nearly careening into a wall in his haste. Before he could throw himself through the closed doors Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Your dad is alive. Melissa is…checking him out. Let her.”

Stiles wrenched his arm free. “I can’t believe this is happening. Is this really happening? Did my dad survive the zombie apocalypse just to get flattened by a building? How is that fair? Huh?” He dragged a hand through his hair. “Wh—what now? What happens now? Is it bad? Will he need the bite?”

Derek felt his brows narrowed before he could stop them. “No but his leg needs to be removed. Stiles, you know there are some things the bite can’t cure, right? Besides I wouldn’t give it to anyone who didn’t want it.”

Stiles did a double take. “What? No what the hell are you talking about? Why wouldn’t my dad want the bite if it can save his life? Melissa wanted it. He’d want it too. And when did you start caring about consent? Did Boyd or Erica or Isaac give their consent?”

Derek nodded. “They did actually. I won’t lie and say I didn’t goad them into it but ultimately it was their choice. If it weren’t for Scott I don’t think Melissa would have taken it.”

“So what? If my dad needs it you won’t give it to him?” Stiles inquired. “You’ll let him die?”

“No.” Derek stared at him. “I would offer it to him but I won’t force him to take it. That would be between you and him…whether he says yes or not.”

Deflating, Stiles swallowed thickly and fell back to the wall to hold himself up. “I was messing with the freezer. I was messing with that stupid freezer while my dad was getting buried under a building. I should have been there; I should have been with him.”

Derek shook his head. “Then you would have gotten hurt as well or worse, dead. It’s pointless to play this game with yourself because it will only make you feel worse. Trust me I know from experience. Right now you should focus on taking care of your dad and letting Danny help you. I’m sure he wants to.”

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets but his trembling was still noticeable. “Yeah I—yeah. Um so what’s next? You said his leg needs to be taken off? Is this another take a hatchet to a body part like with Lydia?”

“Melissa doesn’t think it would be clean enough.” Allison revealed tentatively. “But we’re going to get something that will work.”

“I wanna go.” Stiles said immediately. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Derek replied. “The hospital could be overrun and you’d only end up getting yourself killed.”

“I want to help you. It’s _my_ dad.” Stiles patted his chest. “I should do this. I _have_ to do this.”

“I know you think that but you don’t. Whatever your dad needs I’ll get it.”

“Why can’t I come? I bet Allison is going.”

“Allison is highly trained with weapons and she’s killed more zombies than you have. You broke your wrist on a simple supply run _and_ you just got over being sick. I’m not taking you out there, not when your head is screwed up. Not when there is a chance you could make a mistake that could cost you your life.”

“I—I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I can’t lose my dad, Derek. He’s all I got left.”

Derek clamped his big hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezed. While Stiles wasn’t a wolf so it wouldn’t have the same affect, it was the type of comfort he could give as Alpha to any who needed it. He still wasn’t the hugging sort with anyone but Allison, perhaps Cora if she asked. “You know we are going to do _everything_ to help him, right? We are going to find the saw we need, remove his leg and then he is going to be fine.”

Stiles exhaled deeply. “Okay. Okay I believe you. I’ll…hold down the fort while you guys are gone. Count the bandages or something.”

Derek hummed. “Inventory sounds like a good idea actually…if you want something to keep your hands busy. Get Cora to help you and tell her _I_ said so.”

Stiles snorted but it wasn’t heated. “Will that make her more likely to help me?”

Derek shrugged. “At this point it could go either way but I think she’ll help you because it’s the right thing to do.” Glancing towards the infirmary doors, he gestured inside. “You can go in now if you want.”

Tugging at his bright flannel shirt, Stiles licked his lips and slowly did just that. “Hey daddy-o.”

The Sheriff replied of course but Derek didn’t bother to listen. He wrapped a hand around Allison’s wrist and tugged her with him until they were in the main area where they usually had dinner. Boyd, Erica, Chris and Wyatt were watching Morrell fuss over Deaton while Parrish and Lydia talked quietly near a barred window. They all looked up when Derek and Allison entered; Chris’ expression blank but his eyes gave him away.

“Melissa made a list.” Chris growled out. “Should I be giving it to you?” He directed the question to his daughter.

Allison’s brows lowered like a cat getting ready for a confrontation. “Yes. I need to watch Derek’s back.”

Chris stared at her. “Then I’m coming to watch yours.”

She met his hard gaze full on. “Okay. Been a while since we hunted together.” Brushing her lips against Derek’s cheek, she smiled. “Let’s gear up.”

As they walked off Erica whistled. “Wonder what all of that tension is about?”

 _If you only knew._ “Boyd, Erica I want you two on us with this. It’s going to be extremely dangerous and you’re the most experienced when it comes to walkers besides the Argents.”

Boyd squared his shoulders. “You got it. It will be just like old times.”

Derek smiled. “Yeah. I’m hoping the zombies at the hospital have moved on but better to be safe than sorry. Stay alert and if it shuffles, kill it. I want to get in, get what we need and get out without incident.”

“How is the Sheriff?” Erica asked. “Is he going to make it?”

“Melissa seems optimistic but we have to get his leg off.” Derek explained. “Then like with Lydia we have to watch him for infection. Also make sure he has no other major internal damage. If worse comes to worse I’ll offer him the bite…” A pause. “Anyway though if we leave now and don’t run into any roadblocks we’ll most likely make it to the hospital a bit before sundown. I’m not worried about the dark and I doubt the Argents are either. If we have to wait until daylight we’ll sleep in the SUV.”

“Let’s make sure it doesn’t come to that.” Chris responded as he and Allison returned with their weapons. “The sooner we are back safely behind the prison walls the better off we’ll all be.”

=-=

No traffic and thankfully no herds meant they reached the hospital with time to spare. While it wasn’t dark yet the cloudy sky gave everything a sort of muted gray tone that wouldn’t bode well for the inside of a building, but Derek wasn’t worried. What werewolf senses managed to miss flashlights would pick up. Still the hospital looked a bit ominous where it stood tall and mighty. The parking lot was a disaster area of decomposing covered bodies that had been left behind; people who’d died and been dealt with before they turned. There was debris everywhere and shredded triage tents smudged with blood, the once bright _Entrance_ sign now swinging from one lone tangle of a chord. Severed limbs gnawed into bloody stumps left behind on the overgrown grass were steadily being picked at by crows, and had probably been chomped on by any other manner of animals. But Derek supposed that was good. Less food meant fewer walkers to deal with.

Derek turned his attention to the rear-view mirror. “Did it look like this when you and Isaac came here?”

Chris checked the chamber of his gun. “No. They were in the parking lot and near the door where the main lobby is. We tried to make it to the ER figuring that entrance might be easier but there were too many of them. We were forced to turn back.”

Erica leaned forward between the front seats. “Then this is a good sign. Right?”

Derek squeezed his knuckles. “I think it’s the best we could hope for considering the circumstances. We should go while we still have some light left.”

Chris climbed out first and tucked his gun behind him. “We should go in through the ER. If there is anything left it’ll be near that area.”

Derek sighed and climbed out as well. He’d parked on the grass near a dying tree giving them enough room to load their haul and seek out the truck in case there was trouble. “Good point. Should we split up?”

Chris twitched obviously not liking that idea. “We’d cover more ground but…”

Derek glanced across the hood to Allison. “You can go with Allison. In fact take Boyd with you too. Erica you’re with me.”

Chris’ jaw shifted but he pressed a hand to Derek’s shoulder once before walking around to join Allison. “The saw and bandages are top priority. Melissa says you will know it when you see it—the bone cutter—because it’s just like the one used on medical dramas. We’ll also need whatever other medical supplies you might find lying around like clamps, needles, surgical staplers… At your discretion.”

“So much for me watching _your_ back…” Allison slipped on her quiver of arrows and proceeded to ignore him.

Gripping his pipe, Derek nudged Erica. “You ready?” She nodded and together they all made their way towards the hospital.

The emergency room doors had been smashed in and wedged open, the waiting room chairs tossed all over. They stepped inside and Derek could hear movement above them but he couldn’t make out how many sets of footsteps. But it wasn’t hard to believe some patients had been left behind to die and were now up and about, stuck on the upper floors because they hadn’t figured out how to get down yet. Or hadn’t had a reason to go elsewhere.

By unspoken agreement he and Erica veered right once through the wooden doors separating the examination area from the lobby while the others went left. He told himself that Allison would be fine because he knew it to be true. He could deal with her angry as long as she was alive. Besides it was beyond apparent that Chris wanted her close and really Derek felt he could give him that. That he _should_ give him that, maybe it would help smooth over everything else going on if Chris remembered how capable Allison was.

Pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail, Erica made a face at the state of the hallway stretching out before them. Loose leaf papers, overturned IV stands and destroyed ceiling lights awaited. Instead of simple curtained off areas there were square cubicles divided by thick shades, once pristine but now dingy and caked with brain matter.

Erica shivered. “God this place gives me the creeps. It’s like we’re _inside_ of a horror movie. We’ve all had sex, we’re all gonna die.”

He _looked_ at her. “Very uplifting. I’m so glad I picked you and not Boyd.”

She chuckled and wrenched a shade to the side to reveal and empty bed. “Just trying to lighten the mood. Speaking of, what’s up with you and the Argents? I thought you and Allison were in a perpetual state of couple bliss.”

Derek grunted as he opened a cabinet and rooted inside. “We’re realistic. She came to make sure I was safe and I sent her off with her father.”

Erica arched a brow. “What? She doesn’t think _I_ can keep you safe? I should remind her how in another life you and I could so have ended up together. Back then I thought it would end up that way to be honest.”

Derek blinked. “Really? Why? Because you were a wolf and I was a wolf?”

Grinning in that mischievous way she did, she winked at him. “Maybe. It just sort of—ya know that’s how it went in the movies. Guy wolf turns girl so that they can be together. And there is the way you wheeled me into a dark room and put the moves on me. _Not_ in an overtly sexual way except it was, but in that moment everything was like a fucked up fairy tale. Hot guy with glowing red eyes comes to rescue me from my seizures…”

Spying a cabinet much like the one from the clinic, Derek stalked over and ripped the lock off. “I guess.”

Erica snickered. “I know it wasn’t how you approached Boyd or Isaac—they told me. And since I was the only girl I thought… Anyway that was only for a bit before the novelty of Derek Hale lost its shine and I came to discover how amazing Boyd is.”

Of course Derek had never been interested in Erica in a romantic or sexual way and not just because of her age. Even if the Alpha threat hadn’t been looming and Jackson had not been terrorizing everyone as a lizard he never would have considered being with her. Yes she turned into a gorgeous butterfly with a wonderful sense of wit but it had never been in the cards and honestly even he wasn’t sure why.

“Looks like everything worked out the way it was meant to, walkers aside.” Derek told her. “Get a pillowcase and put this stuff inside. We’ll sort it out back at the prison.”

As Erica moved to do as he requested she said, “You and Allison are really good together. I thought she was good with Scott too for what it’s worth. Maybe Allison is just good with werewolves.”

“Maybe Allison is just…good.” Derek sighed. “We’re not going to find anything of note here. We have to go deeper, towards the operating rooms.” Entering the hallway again, he spied a map on the wall and hit it. “We’re here and we need to go…fuck. Upstairs.”

Erica peeked over his strong solid shoulders. “Should we find the others or just go on our own? You know we really should get some walkie talkies—really it’s just common sense. We stock up on everything else we can get those and a few dozen batteries.”

Derek tapped his pipe lightly against his leg and started for the stairwell. With danger being such a big part of his life for so long, a part of him relished these sorts of missions. Loved being outside of their protective walls with the adrenaline pumping and coursing through his veins…right up until someone he cared about got hurt or worse, died. Idly he wondered could he have ever flourished in a normal environment. Possibly if Laura had never been murdered.

The stairwell was pitch black and smelled like hot garbage but there were no zombies milling about, so Derek clunked up the stairs with Erica behind him. Very slowly he pushed open the door to the second floor and glanced out seeing much the same mess as before. Dirty floors and walls smeared with god knows what; broken glass and bullet holes shot into every available surface. A pile of what looked like intestines had been discarded in the middle of the floor, too old to even have flies swarming around it anymore.

Yet Derek could hear the light sounds of snarling from one of the rooms. “Be alert.” He told Erica. “We’re not alone.”

Erica twirled Stiles’ bat and used it to push open the first door they came to. “Yeah.” Inside, still strapped to the bed and twisting lethargically was an old man or what used to be anyway. His hospital gown was surprisingly clean and the IV needle was still in his arm, the bag long since empty.

Did he die of natural causes or starve to death because there was no one around to release his straps?

_Poor bastard._

_Then again maybe you’re the lucky one. After all you don’t have to deal with this shit._

After stealthily easing down the hall and checking several rooms they found the first operating room through a set of swinging doors, one broken from its hinges. Nothing had been changed or cleaned; it was like they’d been in the middle of a surgery and just took off when shit hit the fan. 

“I thought they evacuated the hospitals before things got too bad…” Erica chewed on her bottom lip. “At least that’s what they said on the news. That they were moving the really sick patients to a more secure location.”

“Maybe there wasn’t enough time. Or maybe they decided to save themselves first.” Derek kicked a chair out of his way and made a beeline for a set of long pale colored drawers. With a yank he tore one open, not missing the dents and scrapes on the side. Someone had tried to get in with something but apparently had no luck. “Take all of this.”

She did. “Hey look. It’s one of those portable chest shock things. Take it?”

Derek nodded. “Sure. Not sure how we’d charge it but it can’t hurt.”

For the next few minutes they just grabbed, broke and took anything of note just like any other run. A lot of the morphine was missing as were the harder drugs but fortunately things people would probably really need they hadn’t thought to take. _Why bother when everything will eventually be okay in a little while…_ they most likely said to themselves.

Fuck.

“Look!” Erica bounded across the room and flipped a heavy machine out of the way to reveal what they’d risked their lives for. It was silver with sharp round blades; it didn’t exactly look sterile but they’d worry about that later. “Yes now we can get the hell out of here.”

Derek wasn’t about to argue.

He and Erica were heading back towards the stairs when Boyd’s loud howl of distress echoed through the building and shook their bones. Derek _reacted_ and was sprinting towards the sound without even waiting to see if Erica was behind him because he knew she was. They took the stairs two at a time and burst onto the third floor, rounding a corner and passing a destroyed snack room to come face to face with an ensuing battle.

Boyd was fighting a middle aged man and woman that were very much alive and from the looks of it quite strong, which made no sense really because Boyd was a _werewolf_. But they smelled off and when Boyd punched the woman in the face she spun and her eyes shimmered with a white glow.

Chris Argent was missing but tangled up on the floor a few feet away was Allison and a brown hair teenage boy, his eyes glowing much like the woman’s. He had a sharp set of double fangs; fangs he was currently trying to latch onto Allison’s arm with.

Derek saw red and roared loud enough to shatter the glass of the lab windows. He got everyone’s attention and then Erica was leaping forward to help Boyd while he tackled the boy attempting to pin Allison down. The boy was _strong_ , his punches hard but he lacked technique and that was something Derek had gained since traveling with the Argents. He let himself be driven back towards the wall and when the boy went to hit him again, ducked so that his fist cracked right through the plaster and got stuck. Derek was about to grab him around the throat and use him to get his parents—he assumed—to stop when a Chinese dagger sailed through the air and embedded into the middle of the boy’s skull. He vomited up dark blood before dropping like a sack of potatoes. Dead.

“Sean!” The woman screamed. “You killed my son!”

Allison pulled herself to her feet. “He deserved it.”

“So do you!” The woman threw herself forward just as a gunshot sounded and she twisted around to watch her husband list lifelessly to the side, a bullet in his chest. “David! What did you do? _What did you do!?_ ”

“Reunited them.” Chris grunted and then shot her dead too. He was bloody and favoring his left side, teeth gritted in pain but eyes fierce. “Did you find the saw?”

“Yeah.” Derek glanced between him and Allison. “Yeah we did. Let’s go.”

=-=

“How is Isaac?”

Scott exhaled deeply. “He’s…I don’t know. Upset. Angry. Depressed. He is all of those things and probably even more. But he’s letting me close so I figure that has to count for something.” A beat. “How did things go at the hospital?”

Derek’s fingers twitched. “As expected for someone with our luck. Not many walkers but we ran into a family of Wendigos—they’re sort of like us but cannibals. I don’t have all of the details yet but anyway they are dead now. We got out of the hospital just in time for about twenty walkers to show up. Melissa said she’s going to do the Sheriff’s surgery tomorrow morning.”

Scott got his kicked puppy expression. “God I hope everything goes alright. She’s not a doctor but she knows a lot of stuff and with Deaton’s help I just—I hope—he can’t die. I’ve known him all my life and he’s like a second father to me. Or an actual father since mine wasn’t… I just want him okay.”

Derek nodded. “I know. I want him okay too. Look why don’t you get some rest just in case we’re needed tomorrow. We can take turns taking his pain if it comes down to that.” He turned to leave throwing back over his shoulder, “And tell Isaac I’m here for him if he needs me.”

It wasn’t late but Derek was finally starting to feel the exhaustion that had been building all day. He left Scott to check the fences—they’d have to clean up more around the destroyed guard tower—and then grabbed whatever was easiest to make to eat. Afterwards he went to the bathrooms and washed up, putting his dirty bloody clothes in with the others knowing whoever had laundry duty would take care of them soon. And then he finally stepped into his cell shirtless in a pair of sweatpants he never remembered owning. Stretched out on her back and staring up at the ceiling, Allison acknowledged him with dark eyes but was otherwise still. There was an angry bruise blooming on the side of her face from where that asshole had hit her, and blue-black finger prints around each of her pale slender wrists.

He was hit with a sudden pulse of rage so strong his fangs elongated and his eyes glowed red. With sparse light at his back he was sure he looked like a monster out of a fairy tale but she just arched a brow.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he sat down.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Look I know you’re pissed at me—”

“I’m not mad at you, Derek.” She interrupted. “I…have accepted that when it comes to us and our relationship, certain things will be done certain ways because of who we are. You’re self sacrificing. You didn’t used to be but you are now so you’ll throw yourself on a grenade if it means those you love are safe. You let me go with my father because you knew he needed that. I get it.” She shrugged. “I on the other hand come from a long line of people willing to do what they have to, to keep their loved ones in one piece.”

“How is that different from me?”

“You’ll sacrifice yourself to keep people safe. I’ll neutralize a threat before it becomes a problem.”

“Killing that kid was—it was what you had to do. I was going to.”

“I know and honestly I don’t feel bad. He and his family were going to eat us. They said as much. When I say I neutralize a threat I mean I shoot first and ask questions later. Just like I did with their oldest son Michael.”

“What? There was another one?”

“Yes. We caught him coming out of the morgue. His eyes went white and I shot an arrow into his chest. It occurred to me afterwards that he might have been a good guy or just scared but I didn’t care. I just wanted him out of the way. Hindsight of course takes away any of the guilt I might have felt considering their deal but there you go.”

Rolling his neck and easing away the shift, Derek laid down beside her. “We live in a new world so those types of decisions will have to be made.”

Allison scoffed. “It’s what Kate would have done. See a monster and take it out, no questions asked. It’s what she did to your family.”

Derek rolled onto his side and kissed her cheek. “No. What Kate did to my family was calculated and malicious. It had nothing to do with survival or protecting her family; she did it because she was a psychopath that had been trained by another psychopath. To survive now I know you’ll change but you’ll never be _Kate_. Or Gerard for that matter. You don’t have it in you.” _Victoria on the other hand…_

Allison’s head lolled and she bit her full bottom lip. “Tired?”

He smirked. “Honestly? A little, yeah. But I could still perform…if you’re asking…”

She chuckled, tangled a hand in his hair and kissed him until they were both panting. “No we’ll sleep,” she said against his lips. “It can wait ‘til morning.”

“Sheriff's surgery.” He reminded her.

“Afterwards then.” She snuggled down with a yawn. “In the office. If things go well…”

Derek watched her drift off and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

 _If_ things went well.


	4. Caught In Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lapse in updates. I'll be honest I recently started playing Dragon Age and if you've ever played you know how easy it is to get sucked in and disappear for a while LOL. Now however I'm more settled with it so I'm catching up on all of my writing. Anyway here is a new chapter so enjoy!

Chapter Four: Caught In Amber

Removing the Sheriff’s leg didn’t take as long as Derek would have thought or perhaps Melissa just didn’t want to drag the whole ordeal out. After putting him under anesthesia and numbing the area the best she could, she fired up the electric saw—with the help of the diesel generator—and got to work. Not one to be bothered by gore Derek stayed close for moral support and to help manage the Sheriff’s pain if it looked like he was coming to before they were done. The surgery itself was quite quick, the saw chewing through flesh and bone easily but with a horrible crunching sound that sent blood spraying over their shrubs. Afterwards however Melissa had to go about ligation and suturing which would take quite a while.

Derek didn’t count the minutes so he wasn’t certain how much time passed but when they were finally done; he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Of course John wasn’t totally out of the woods just yet. He needed to heal and now the biggest threat would be infection. While they’d cleaned the infirmary to the best of their ability the place still seemed to have a slight layer of grim from being disused for so long. Not to mention the rest of the prison was even laxer with upkeep. Until his wound scabbed over he’d have to be very careful, and then even careful still. Running wasn’t an option for him anymore unless they could somehow find him a prosthetic but he didn’t have access to rehab and such.

_However we have walls and fences so at least he can work on it for a while. God willing nothing bad will happen before he learns to navigate his new…lot in life._

After getting cleaned up and moving him to a softer bed, Melissa let Stiles in to sit with him until he woke up. They needed to find out his pain level so that it could be managed. Stiles was rightly a bit anxious; leg shaking where he sat but thankfully he had Danny with him for moral support. If everything turned out the way they all hoped maybe the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes would finally start to fade away.

Derek stopped by Scott’s room where he and Isaac were to find Isaac on his cot with his back to the door and Scott rubbing his back. Neither said anything and Derek nodded, knowing Scott would come find him if Isaac got worse. Losing the sight in one eye was rough for anyone but if Isaac was willing he would learn that his other senses—especially as a werewolf—would almost immediately compensate. Seeing as a human with both eyes wasn’t possible anymore but Derek knew a blind wolf _could_ see if he used his other sight. He knew that all too well.

Stalking the hallway from Scott’s room brought him face to face with Morrell who was doing an inventory of the things they’d gotten from the hospital. She twirled a black pen between her slender fingers and glanced at him with calculating dark eyes, brows arched high. “Is there something you needed?”

He blinked. “I didn’t say anything.”

She hummed. “Your expression did. Do you still not trust me after all this time? I notice you sometimes look at me like I’m an interesting puzzle to solve.”

 _That’s rich coming from you._ “You mean how you and Deaton look at everyone else all the time?”

She chuckled. “Perhaps. If it’ll put your mind at ease I’ll tell you that I only wanted to help where Gerard was concerned. But my brother didn’t want me involved. _I_ would have been more upfront with you about what was coming.”

Derek shoved his hands into his pockets. “You mean Deucalion?”

Morrell nodded slowly. “He’d contacted me…wanted me to work for him. I was going to say yes.”

Derek frowned. “Why? He’s a psychopath.”

“Unlike my big brother I believe in a balance. I also believe it makes more sense to keep your enemies within your eye line.” She explained. “I’m not saying I would have told you all of his secrets but I’d have been willing if things ever got out of hand.”

“Considering he is known for getting Alphas to kill their packs I think things would have _started_ out of hand.” He shook his head. “But I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

“No. Even if he miraculously turns up here I am on your side unequivocally.” Tapping her pen to her clipboard, she wrote something down. “Though a bit of information for you, Derek. Before the dead started rising and Deucalion _was_ headed to Beacon Hills, I have it on good authority it wasn’t just about you killing your pack but a particular member of you pack.”

He didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about. “I never would have done that.”

“I know.” Morrell mused. “I never thought otherwise. He would have pushed however and things would have gotten worse before getting better.”

Derek could only imagine the terrible things Deucalion would have brought with him. Or the demands he would have made because he’s an entitled some of a bitch. “As fucked up as it sounds it’s nice to see that even the dead is a problem for someone like him. Though if he shows up I don’t know how we’re going to go about beating him.”

Morrell tilted her head to the side. “I’m sure we’d think of something. Whatever his plan was it can’t be enacted anymore, not the way he wanted. He’s weaker now and his numbers aren’t as large. But I’m sure you didn’t expect to have a lengthy conversation about potential threats when you came this way.” She made a motion with a wave of her hand. “Allison is down by the fences.”

Feeling dismissed, Derek grabbed his jacket from where he’d left it by the front door and made his way outside. He walked around the corner passed barrels of fresh water and crates of tools, opening the first gate and closing it behind him before heading down to the main fences. Allison’s favorite guard tower was now a mess of charred rubble and he was grateful it hadn’t taken any of the fences with it when it fell. What was left of the helicopter was still smoldering and he headed for it, nostrils burning.

“Hey,” Allison waved him over. “How was the Sheriff’s surgery?”

“The operation itself went well.” He told her. The bruises from her run in with the Wendigo remained, standing out darkly against the paleness of her skin. It made him hate that he hadn’t been there to protect her even while knowing she could handle herself. “His leg was removed pretty cleanly. Now we just have to wait and make sure he doesn’t get any infections or whatever. He should wake up soon.”

“That’s good.” Dragging a hand through her hair, she turned her attention back to the rubble. “Crazy huh? The fire actually attracted walkers as you can see from the burnt remains. I think Boyd and Wyatt took care of them. If we had lost this side of the fence the entire yard would probably be overrun.”

“Yeah.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “When it’s safer we’ll take this to the edge of the woods or something. Just…get it out of the way. Maybe see if any of the metal can be used for something else.”

“Should we try to track where it came from?” 

“Do you want to do that?”

“Yes and no. A part of me is curious about other survivors but the other part thinks we should just leave well enough alone. But what if they were running from something? What if the noise of the blades attracted more zombies and a herd pops out of the tree line. You know once they start walking they just keep doing it mindlessly.”

“I think we should just mind our own business unless it becomes our problem. I can’t be sure anymore because so much has happened but I _think_ I saw bullet holes in the side. If they were running from something it wasn’t the dead…unless they have learned new skills.”

Allison smirked and craned her neck so that she could look in every direction. “Outside looks clear for once. Wanna do a quick search of the wreckage?”

Deciding there was no real harm; Derek nodded and scooped her up into his strong arms. He crouched low and then leapt over the tall barbed fence easily with space to spare. No need to about opening gates and unlocking locks when that worked just as well. Safely on the other side he released her and frowned at the burnt bodies. Thankfully the outside area wasn’t going to be used for anything but it was still rough to see. And ultimately more work and clean up for them to deal with.

“How are you feeling, by the way…?” Derek inquired as he watched Allison poked at the twisted metal of the helicopter.

She blinked at him but her lips twitched with a hidden smile. “Is that going to be a _thing_ now? Asking after my health because I’m all pregnant?”

 _Well…_ “Something tells me you would be put out if I _didn’t_ ask, not to mention you were in a fight with a pretty strong monster recently. Besides I care about you and I just want this to go right. So much is just fucked up and we can never catch a break. But this is happening and I want it to be the one thing that goes _right_.”

Her expression softened. “God I love giant softie Derek; so much better than snarl at the world for existing Derek. Okay to answer your question I’m good. Nothing weird is going on unless you consider that weird. My mom had the worst morning sickness with me for the first three months. Dad said she would have been nearly bedridden but it was _my_ mom so you can imagine how that went. As for the fight yesterday—I’m not a stranger to bruises.”

It was hard to imagine Victoria Argent _pregnant_ but he could see her _powering through_ the symptoms. “You should be happy. Do you want to be throwing up when things already smell bad enough?”

Rolling her eyes, she kicked at the ground. “Hey just answering your question. Anyway super wolf…what can you tell me about the bodies?”

Derek ignored her quip. “They are too damaged but the pilot was hurt beforehand. Do you remember those assholes we met right before finding Scott and the others at that farm?” Allison nodded and he continued. “Fucked up people are multiplying and we need to be careful. I wish there was a way to cloak this place so no one else could ever find it.”

Allison hummed. “That would be nice. You know my dad always had a back up cache of weapons hidden somewhere in the house. He said it was for security and at the time I believed him. Anyway what if we found a back up home? There must be some abandoned building we can make secure while leaving it looking ominous so no one else messes with it.”

 _That sounds good…in theory._ “Might be a lot of trouble but it’s something to look into. As well as an escape plan from here in case…worst comes to worst. This is why I didn’t put down real roots after coming back to Beacon Hills… What’s the point when it can just be taken away from you?”

Taking his hand she entwined their fingers together. “Hey. In the end homes are just buildings. I mean you like having one because it helps with feeling safe, but if your house disappeared yet your family was safe you’d still count yourself lucky.” She kissed his cheek, resting her forehead against his temple. “I like living here but I was okay on the road because I had my family. We have to attempt to live otherwise we might as well be out there shuffling around with parts falling off of us.”

Unfortunately sometimes Derek honestly wondered if perhaps that wasn’t better but he wasn’t about to say that to her. “Come on let’s get back inside. I can already hear a few stragglers heading our way.”

=-=

With the Sheriff taken care of and still sleeping, Derek left his daily chores for tomorrow and decided to spend the entire day with Allison. He knew had he asked her to join him she would have, either helping or simply following but he figured one day wouldn’t throw off their entire balance. So instead of mending what was broken or moving debris from the downed part of the prison he helped her fix up the administrative office to be her new “hiding place”, pushing the desks out of the way and piling the chairs on top of them. He dragged in a mattress to relax on and tied the dusty curtains back to let in the day light.

Afterwards they locked the door and spent the next hour making love which of course they both enjoyed immensely. Allison liked that she didn’t have to bite back her sounds and Derek liked that there was no fear of someone walking in on them. There was no need to rush so they didn’t, instead going slow and letting the pleasure build and build until it erupted over like lava flowing from a volcano.

“Mm….” Allison purred as she snuggled against his side. “Sex is great for stress relief but then so is touching yourself.”

Derek laughed and stared at the ceiling. “Have a lot of experience with the latter?”

She giggled. “Don’t most people?” Stretching she gazed at the side of his face. “Before my mom died I didn’t think I was very strong. And then to prove I was strong I let Gerard nearly lead me down an extremely dark road. It’s weird—how quick things can change. From werewolves to a kanima to zombies to freaking Wendigos. I don’t know how I’ll react if we run into a vampire one day.”

Derek slipped his arm around her shoulders, smoothing his big hand up and down her bare back. “To my knowledge vampires are not real but then I used to say that about zombies too. I’m sure Gerard’s Bestiary had logs on other creatures.”

“It did but it was lost when we left Beacon Hills and honestly, I never really did more than skim it. I don’t—I’m not worried about them I just—I don’t know.” Allison sighed deeply. “Argent women are supposed to be leaders but I got a pretty late start. It just feels like every time we get a handle on one thing another pops up to throw us sideways. The summer was supposed to be about me finding myself and discovering who I really am away from Beacon Hills.”

“Well technically you have been doing that just with more danger than I’m sure you first imagined.” Derek pointed out. “But we’re all walking this road we never thought we’d be on, for better or for worse.”

Rolling onto her stomach, Allison lifted up onto her elbows and gazed at him. “Maybe but I didn’t expect to get pregnant at seventeen by an Alpha werewolf.” Her voice was light and teasing. “Didn’t expect to get pregnant by a werewolf at all although there is an odd sense of irony considering our family history. It’s fucked up because dad took it better with us in this shit storm than he would have if things were normal and it was Scott’s baby.”

Derek’s eye twitched and she laughed. “Really? Did you just _twitch_ at the notion of me being pregnant by Scott?” she inquired. “It’s _Scott_.”

 _I am very much aware._ “There is a chance you will have to put up with me acting differently towards you as the months progress. Territorial. My dad told me about it when he gave me the _sex talk_ but I was a kid so I never really put much thought into it.”

Intrigued, she nudged at his shoulder. “Do tell. I mean I figured you’d be more protective but are you going to pee in a circle around me?”

He rolled his green eyes and attempted to gather his thoughts. “You know wolves don’t actually mate for life—it’s a bit more complicated than that. Sometimes they have different mates for different years, and if the male dies the female may seek out another partner. It’s strangely human in a way. But they are loyal and they don’t like it if someone else comes in and tries to intervene in what they have going on.” Shifting under the flimsy blanket, he continued. “I know Scott isn’t a threat—he’s with Isaac and they constantly smell like each other—but the wolf might react differently because of your past with him.”

“Derek,” Allison said in a way that was gentle yet _are you serious?_ “You know Scott and I weren’t even together when we hooked up. We’ve been over for a long time and have moved on with perhaps more suitable people.”

“I know but it’s biology. Trust me he would feel the same way if he were in my shoes and you started say making eyes at Isaac. Eventually he might be okay with it but in the beginning he’d want to hit him.”

“Isn’t that just called being normal? Being weird or a bit jealous if your ex dates one of your friends?”

“Yeah. But put the aggression of a feral beast behind it.”

“I think you’re overacting. I’ve been alone with Scott several times and you’ve never so much as growled at him. Deep down you know he’s not a threat and you’re just worried because the situation is…screwed up.”

Derek exhaled deeply and figured she was probably right. “Perhaps though I _do_ know adding being a werewolf to any emotional situation and it takes it from ten to one hundred.” Groaning, he threw his arm over his eyes. “I had a small conversation with Morrell earlier that you might find interesting.”

Allison fumbled around behind her and grabbed his t-shirt, slipping it on and pulling the covers up over her shoulders. “Was it about my dad?”

He shook his head. “Deucalion. She knows of him and had planned to work with him if he’d made it to Beacon Hills.” Allison blinked and gasped. “It was nothing personal. She said she wanted to keep him close so that she’d know his plans. Anyway you remember that he had Kali and Ennis kill their packs so that they could form one super pack? An Alpha pack and how…strange that is? Unnatural might be a better word for it.”

Her brows furrowed. “I remember; it’s why their eyes looked fucked up. And this Deucalion is the Alpha to the Alphas. They wanted you to join them and would have _graciously_ taken Betas but only because of the dead.”

 _Heh, yeah_. “Morrell hinted that I wasn’t their only target. That they wanted me to kill my pack but especially Scott because from what they knew about him, he could grow into a real threat one day and they didn’t want to risk it. Scott has the makings of an Alpha and one day he just might become one.”

Allison rested her chin in her palm. “Scott would never steal another Alpha’s powers. I don’t think Scott has ever stolen anything in his life.”

Derek cracked a small grin. “There is a very old legend about those that become Alphas by will and virtue alone. They are called _True Alphas_ and honestly if anyone fit that bill it would be Scott. As you know he’s very sincere and honestly kind hearted. I think Deucalion was worried about Scott becoming a True Alpha and wanted him eliminated before that possibly happened.” A beat. “Which...I don’t know. Even a True Alpha is still just an Alpha. But when you’re insane you tend to not think about that sort of thing.”

Allison chewed her lip in thought. “Okay so if Scott became a True Alpha or whatever how would that work with you? Would you two suddenly start fighting for dominance?”

In the past he would have said yes almost immediately but now even he wasn’t completely certain. “Probably not?” It came out more as a question than he intended. “Maybe before I was secure in my role as Alpha but now I think I would be alright with sharing the spotlight…as it were. Besides it’s _Scott_ and it’s not like he would attempt to take over or kill me. Anyway it was Deucalion’s theory and so much has happened yet Scott hasn’t manifested so there is a chance he won’t. I just thought you should know.”

Allison edged closer so that she could kiss him, lips lingering and pressing softly over and over again until a happy hum rumbled his chest. “Thank you for telling me. I like being kept up to date on wolf news.”

Snorting, Derek stretched and then slowly sat up. “My pleasure. You know before Gerard fucked Deucalion over he was actually a nice guy. Calm…just wanting what was best for our kind. He was told not to trust Gerard but he wanted to see the best in everyone. And it cost him dearly.”

“I wonder is there any werewolf Gerard didn’t hurt in some way.” Allison lowered her eyes in shame. “He’s been so many places and think of all the years Kate was out doing his bidding. All of the families they probably destroyed. And not just werewolves but any person that wasn’t totally human or who they considered worthy.”

“Karma caught them in the end.” Derek glanced to his watch; he wondered if the Sheriff was awake yet. “Hungry? I could go get us something.”

“I could eat.” She rooted around for her panties and slipped them on. “And I’ll come with you.”

They dressed in comfortable silence with her reluctantly giving his shirt back and shimmying into her own. Then they left the office hand in hand, walking leisurely down the corridor and reeking of sex. But he supposed the wolves were used to it by now.

“When are you going to use your mom’s claws to…do that thing you mentioned?”

 _When Scott isn’t so preoccupied that he paralyzes or kills me._ “I can wait until things have calmed down. Not like she’s going anywhere. Besides it might not even work. Unfortunately Peter was the pro at the sort of ritual I want to do; pretty sure he learned it from my mother or their parents. I never had the chance…”

She reached up and smoothed the fingers on her free hand along his cheek. “Did you know your grandparents?”

Derek smiled. “I did and they were amazing. Kind, loving and the type that loved to spoil their grandkids. My dad’s parents died when I was seven but they were good people. His father was actually a human…” It was odd to think about his family and not be dragged down by a sense of melancholy. To remember the good times instead of focusing on the horror and the thirst for revenge.

Allison snuggled against his side. “I used to wish I had a bigger family or siblings. Growing up was very lonely and then even more so when we started moving around a lot. I was shy so making friends wasn’t easy and then once I made friends, it was time to move again. Really resented my parents for dragging me across the country whenever they felt like it. Life would have been so less complicated if I had all of the facts.”

Upon reaching the kitchen and finding it empty, Derek clicked on the battery powered lanterns and checked to see what they could eat. Food was important on its own but for a pregnant woman it was that and more, especially one pregnant with a cub. “We have…deer stew and potatoes?”

Allison pulled one of the stools up to the counter and perched on it. “Can you heat it up? Deer is tough as fuck on its own.”

Derek nodded and went about doing as she requested. He could feel her eyes on him and it made him smile to himself; that feeling one couldn’t really put into words. Knowing you were loved and appreciated because and perhaps even in spite of who you were. Her heart beat steadily in her chest—she was at peace and smelled of contentment and it made him happy. Let him let his guard down just a tiny bit. For just a small moment.

Clearing his throat he took the chance of saying, “I haven’t heard it yet. The heartbeat.”

“Wh—oh.” She pulled her sleeves over her knuckles so that she could fiddle with them. “Didn’t realize you’d been listening for it.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes I do, when you’re asleep or we’re together and it’s quiet. I just feel like I should be able to hear it by now…and I don’t understand why I can’t.”

Tilting her head to the side, she tucked pieces of hair behind her ears. “Are you worried that you can’t? I mean if there was no more baby I’m pretty sure _I’d_ know. There would be unpleasant signs.”

Derek idly stirred the small pot of stew. “I don’t know. I remember being able to hear Cora’s and my cousins whenever they came around and were pregnant. Not all of them were wolves either.”

Allison replied, “Why don’t you steal a stethoscope and then give it a try?”

 _That is actually not a bad idea._ “I think I will.” Scooping two bowls of stew and grabbing a few slices of bread, he put it all on the table before getting the potatoes. He sat down across from her and handed her a spoon. “Tomorrow we’ll have stale pasta with our bread.”

“I like it when you cook.” She mused reaching for the salt. “It’s so different from everything else you do. And you do a lot for us.”

“Not like I don’t get anything in return.” He poked at his food a second before eating. “After this, what do you want to do? We can go check the snares.”

She snickered. “You don’t have to entertain me, Derek. However I don’t care what we do as long as we’re spending time together. Well okay I don’t want to have to fight or run for my life but you get me.”

Derek rolled his eyes dramatically and she chuckled. “In that case we can go back to the office and do nothing. I—” The sound of footsteps cut him off and he glanced to the doorway to see Danny make his way inside. He didn’t have much of any contact with Danny since the latter spent most of his time with Stiles but he could tell from his expression that something was wrong. “Hey, what’s up?”

Danny moved to stand beside Allison and she squeezed his shoulder. “It—Stiles’ dad woke up a little while ago. He’s groggy and in some pain but he woke up.”

Derek stared at him. “But…?”

Danny shook his head, swallowing thickly. “He has a pretty high fever and Melissa is worried there could be an infection somewhere. She’s giving him antibiotics just to be safe and trying to get his fever down. He’s not exactly in any danger but it’s not the best way to wake up after major surgery.”

Allison wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Does she need us to go find him more?”

“No we’re good. She’s good.” Danny’s shoulders slumped. “It’s just…” Trailing off, he wet his lips and finally managed to meet Derek’s gaze. “The Sheriff. He can’t feel anything from the waist down. Feeling might come back but if it doesn’t he’s going to be paralyzed. Stiles is taking it pretty hard and I said I’d come find you and tell you. That you’d want to know.”

“Thank you.” Derek let his words settle in his brain. Getting around with one leg would be hard but doable. People with missing limbs managed before and the Sheriff could relearn how to walk given enough time. But not being able to use his remaining leg at _all_? He wouldn’t even be able to maneuver around the prison without a wheelchair and even then it would be tricky. “I’ll come see him in a bit. Stiles too.”

Danny nodded and left the room.

Allison clanked her spoon against her bowl and then continued to eat. “The bite can’t heal that sort of thing, can it?”

“No.” He knew she was thinking the same thing he was. “Stiles isn’t going to want to hear it but it’s the truth. Even if the Sheriff asks for it and it takes, it won’t make him miraculously be able to walk if that’s not in the cards. Peter healed over a lengthy period of time but he was simply burned.”

“If his fever gets worse you know Stiles is going to want you to save him. Or try.”

“I know.” Derek whispered. “And…I will. I did it for Scott’s mom and I’ll do it for the Sheriff if it’s what he wants. I guess even a werewolf in a wheelchair is stronger than a human. In theory.” _Why can’t we catch a break?_

“I think he’s going to be okay.” Allison sipped her water. “He’s strong and he won’t leave Stiles without a fight. Or Scott or Melissa for that matter.”

“I—yeah.” Derek tucked into his food; there was no sense in being depressing right now. They had enough of that going around in spades. “We’ll finish here and they we’ll go check out the situation.”

She lightly kicked at his leg under the table. “And I’ll steal you a stethoscope while no one is looking.”

Derek grinned at her. “Deal.”


	5. A Bit of Freedom

Chapter Five: A Bit of Freedom

The following week dragged by sluggishly for everyone involved as they anxiously awaited updates on the Sheriff’s condition. Thankfully his fever broke relatively quickly after yo-yoing between moderate and severe but with Melissa’s help and determination it was stamped out before reaching critical levels. On day three he groggily announced that he didn’t feel _that bad_ and the tension that had been cranking tighter and tighter—most notably for Stiles— slowly started to release. Derek felt like everyone was able to get that second wind they so desperately needed.

It was even better when the Sheriff cringed at having his remaining foot pricked with a needle, meaning that he indeed had some type of feeling below the waist. Whether he’d actually be able to put actual weight on it was still a mystery but it was a tick for the _win_ column either way.

He was still very weak and a while away from running any races but he was going to be alright. At least they were all optimistic that he was going to be okay and that hope was something they all needed. It was a bright light in an otherwise shitty dark room filled with doubt and monsters.

With John more or less in good spirits about his future Derek turned his attention to helping Isaac who’d slowly began to slink out of the comforts of Scott’s arms to see what else was going on in their world. There were shades of that timid young man Derek had met so long ago in a cemetery and it was sad to see he equated his new injury with the feelings he’d experienced while being abused by his father. He was quiet during their dinners and wore a black bandana over his eye; the skin itself had healed but the eye was milky white and he apparently didn’t want anyone to see it.

Derek was certain he assumed he would be treated differently because of it or with kid gloves but no one did that. Boyd and Erica perhaps saw that wasn’t what he wanted so they gave him grief as usual. Tentatively called him a pirate once it was clear he wouldn’t break at the light teasing. He wasn’t one hundred percent by any means but with Scott’s love and attention he apparently realized what he’d been denied while living with his dad. That unconditional love was just that, unconditional and they were all in this together no matter what.

And nothing could take it away or make it change.

But with the Sheriff steadily on the mend and Isaac getting his smile back, Derek was able to slip back into the daily mundane life of keeping the prison livable for everyone inside. Building, killing walkers and attempting to maintain the home they were cultivating. He left the solar panels to Lydia and Parrish, fence duty to Scott and Isaac whenever he expressed interest in helping and scavenging to Boyd, Erica and Cora though it was mostly checking the traps in the woods for the moment. In all honesty he wasn’t sure he wanted any of them going out onto the road without himself or Chris there for…added support. Out of all of them Cora was probably the best equipped to deal with surprises—having been born a werewolf and such—but he supposed it was just his overprotective side flaring up.

It made sense considering how close they’d just came to losing the Sheriff; he didn’t want them that close again especially not so soon.

However it was nice to see his people in better spirits. Smiling and joking again, worrying about what the upcoming seasons would hold and whether any of them were actually good at maintaining a garden. Truthfully Derek was so used to running on adrenaline nine times out of ten that when he had downtime he wasn’t really certain what to do. He liked to keep busy but when Chris Argent told you to “relax” you _relaxed_.

As much as one could when living in a prison of course.

Thankfully though the prison had an exercise room with decent weights and while he didn’t _need_ to work out he decided to do a bit anyway, just to burn off some energy since he couldn’t exactly go for a run. Well he could but it would be needlessly dangerous and he was trying to avoid that sort of thing nowadays.

His mind was aimlessly wandering as he performed his repetitions but he heard footsteps moments before Allison entered the room. Her bruises from the Wendigo fight looked a lot better and a bit of color had returned to her otherwise pale skin. She seemed to be feeling alright though during the aforementioned chaos even if she hadn’t been she probably wouldn’t have said anything. Figuring her problems were small compared to what the Sheriff and Isaac were going through.

He could relate.

“Hey you,” she said smiling. “Surprised to find you down here. I thought werewolf strength came from within or something equally as sappy.”

Derek snorted. “You wouldn’t be wrong but I’ve always liked working out. It helps center you or burn off energy in a productive way. And since I can’t go for a run right now I thought I would get back into it. I won’t get huge though.”

She moved over to a bench and sat down, pulling her legs up into her lap. “Good. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

He cracked a tiny grin. “You’re in a good mood, apparently.”

Allison shrugged but her eyes were bright. “Stiles’ dad is okay and Isaac looks happier, and my dad hasn’t tried to murder you once so yeah I’m in a good mood. We won a small victory and I think we should appreciate it. Celebrate it in whatever ways we can because unfortunately we don’t know how long they’ll last.”

 _Good point._ “What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing concrete but just doing things we actually like. Letting ourselves be happy,” she explained softly. “So…I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Derek dropped the heavy weight in his hand to the floor. “Where did you manage to get a present from?”

“Ha ha.” Digging into her coat pocket she pulled something out and tossed it to him. “After seeing the Sheriff in such bad shape I forgot all about it until the other night when I was helping sterilize everything.”

“I—oh.” Derek caught the stethoscope easily and stared at it. “Right you were supposed to steal me one of these like a week ago.”

Allison wet her lips. “Yeah and then I forgot about it. But there it is.” She got up and crossed over to him. “You can give it a whirl if you want.”

Derek gazed at her, trying to gauge her reaction before sticking the ear-tips into her ears and placing the diaphragm onto her stomach. Immediately he could detect her heartbeat thumping lazily albeit muffled and he was pleased to see she wasn’t stressed out over the situation. Seconds later came a different sound—the one he’d wondered if it existed at all—rapid like the fluttering wings of a humming bird. It brought back memories of Cora’s fetal heartbeat and he exhaled slowly because this was _real_. This was one hundred percent real and he was going to be a father and it was all _real_.

He took off the stethoscope and pressed his bare ear to Allison’s stomach amazed he’d missed it for so long. Maybe he’d been willfully ignoring it but that wasn’t the case any longer. There _was_ going to be a child and all of their lives were about to majorly change once again. For better or for worse.

“Okay?” Allison combed her fingers through his soft hair. “You look like you’re about to have an apoplexy.”

“Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. “It’s just odd. I mean this whole time I knew you were telling the truth but this is actually having confirmation…if that makes sense. This is…it’s happening.”

Nodding she straddled his lap and sat down. “It is.” Pausing, she fiddled with her fingers. “I’m scared and I feel like I shouldn’t be excited because there are zombies and a lot of bad shit about, but I’m a little okay with it. It’s so weird and I’m probably not explaining it right.”

Derek hummed. “No I think I understand. This is the worst possible time to bring a kid into the world but it’s still _ours_. Something we made together albeit while being idiots.” She laughed and he continued. “What happened with John and nearly losing him made me feel very powerless and human, and you know I don’t like those types of feelings. I hate problems I can’t punch or claw. But we survived. We fought for him and for Isaac and here we are…”

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. “It’s okay to have hope, Derek. It’s okay to think _maybe this will be okay_ while also acknowledging that given the choice, we’d be doing otherwise. Treating it like it’s the end of the world will just stress us out and we have enough to worry about right now without adding to the mix.” A pause. “Perhaps this will explode in our faces but right now it’s…okay.”

It was a simple way to look at the situation but it also made sense, at least in the moment. Closing his eyes he rested his head to her shoulder, pressing his face into the hollow of his neck. “I’m going to make this work somehow. I don’t know what the future holds but I am going to do my best with this.”

Allison squeezed his shoulders. “I know that. And while you’re making sure everyone else is safe I’m going to be watching your back, and making sure you take care of yourself.”

Derek wasn’t the type of person to really seek comfort, at least not anymore but he knew he could ease his weight against Allison without fear that she’d break or it would be too much for her. She was the kind of person who loved helping others and whenever he opened up to her or let her see his softer side, she reveled in it. Her right arm wrapped around his bicep and she soothed her left hand up and down his back; body warm and alive. There was a time when Derek thought he’d never have this again. That he would never be able to trust someone enough to let his guard down. And yet out of the millions of people who could have eventually proven themselves it was ultimately an _Argent_ that showed him he was still worthy of love and protection.

Life truly had a strange sense of humor.

Or perhaps not if you believed everything happened for a reason but he wasn’t sure he bought into that.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Derek smirked. “Do you have an actual penny?”

Her slender finger prodded annoyingly at his ribs. “No but I could probably find one if properly motivated. And then make you eat it for being a dickhead.”

Derek laughed and sunk his teeth into her throat with a playful growl. “And when I choke on this penny what will you tell the others?”

Allison squirmed. “That I tried valiantly to stop you but you overpowered me?”

“For a penny?”

“Hey you like what you like, dude.”

Amused, Derek planted one hand under her ass and stood holding her against him. “You’re not as funny as you think you are. I just want you to know that.”

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Allison shrugged but it was clear she was having a hard time holding back her smile. “I’ve been told you lie on occasion Derek so you’ll forgive me if I don’t take your word for it. Besides I happen to know for a fact I’m _extremely_ funny. Everyone else thinks so.”

Derek put her down but kept his hand where it was. Out of all the women he’d met she was the one that had shocked him the most and in the best way possible. “I love you.” He knew he didn’t say it as much as he should but he meant it every single time.

Her big brown eyes widened and then sparkled with happiness. “I love you too.”

Naturally they were both realistic and practical sort of people, and both realized what they faced wouldn’t be a walk in the park or anywhere close. But it wasn’t stupid to be a little optimistic and hope; that was basically what they pinned everything on. Surviving from day to day and actually being able to look towards any type of future under dire circumstances called for hope. It called for confidence that you were stronger than whatever was trying to keep you down.

_I could just be deluding myself though. But whatever helps you get through I suppose._

Allison kissed his cheek. “Want to go do something else besides stand here gazing at each other like weirdos? Maybe it’s time you finally learn to use a bow and arrow.”

Derek’s brows shot towards his hairline. “You want to teach me to use a bow and arrow? In what universe would I have the patience for that sort of thing?”

She shrugged. “Good point but perhaps you’ll surprise yourself. You’re not _that_ bad with a gun.”

He made a face. “Yeah but I still hate them and prefer sharp or blunt objects. But if you want me to watch you be awesome and hit targets I will. I find it sexy now that those arrows aren’t trained on me.”

She tugged him towards the door. “Fine we can do that. I was honestly wondering; do you think I can hit walkers from the roof? It would save time if I drop them while on the roof and someone else is waiting at the fences to drag them in to burn. I know I could get the ones in the back but the ones actually at the fence—even I’m not good enough yet to shoot through those small holes.”

 _Yet sounds about right._ “You can practice now then. I might even be nice and fetch the arrows you use.”

“Aw.” Her tone was teasing. “Like a hot golf caddy sort but with arrows. If it was warmer I’d suggest you wear tight shorts and a tank top.”

“Funny,” Derek said without inflection but he was fighting a smile. “I wonder will your sense of humor remain when you’re on fence duty alone for the next week.”

“Oh please your threats mean nothing to me anymore Derek Hale.” Allison mused as she strolled down the dim hallway. “Just as I am sure mine mean nothing to you. Now c’mon! Let’s see how many zombies I can put down with a single quiver.”

An offer like that? Well Derek was hard pressed to say no.

=-=

“I don’t remember what season it is.”

Derek blinked and looked up from the crate he’d been absently rummaging in, found in the back of a short gray prison bus. In all the time they’d been going through the prison and figuring out what to do with certain rooms, no one had messed with the vehicles they used for transportation or the place they were kept until needed. With nothing immediately important on the horizon he’d taken it upon himself to explore a bit more finding crates of mechanics tools and several sets of jumper cables. There was even a small air pump station for flat tires.

“Well…probably winter.” He told a confused looking Scott. “Or thereabouts. Why?”

Scott pouted. “No reason it’s just odd not to know that sort of thing. Not to keep track of it like we used to. I do know Gerard went crazy right before summer break I think and then we spent months sort of on the road and at the farm. By the time we found this place it wasn’t hot anymore so I guess you could be right. I was thinking though we got lucky with the generator so maybe we’ll find like an electric calendar somewhere so we’ll know for sure.” Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sighed. “I want to know when it’s a holiday. I want to be able to celebrate having made it with everyone. And birthdays too. Stuff like that is important.”

Derek nodded. “I like the sound of that. You should bring it up to Lydia—if anyone can get to the bottom of it she can.”

Scott climbed up into the bus and made his way to the front. “I’ll do that. So…I think Isaac is going to be okay. He wants to talk to you when you have a minute but he won’t tell me what it’s about. Guess it’s an Alpha thing.”

Derek followed Scott’s lead, sitting down in the front seat while Scott slipped behind the wheel. “Could be he has some questions about limitations and stuff. I don’t think anyone has been shot or stabbed as many times as I have—and healed—so it makes sense. But the fact that he’s even up to talking is because of you.”

Blushing, Scott grinned and ducked his head. “Yeah. I’m glad he’s doing better and I’m glad Stiles’ dad is going to be okay. I was really worried that we were going to lose him.” He lowered his voice. “It scared the hell out of me, Derek. Like when my mom was bit. I want to be strong and I think I am but I—I don’t think I could handle losing anyone that’s with us now.”

“It would be terrible but I think eventually you’d pull yourself together. We do what we have to do.” Derek explained. “That’s the unfortunate truth we must deal with these days. It wouldn’t be easy and we’d mourn as much as needed and in our own ways, but then one day it wouldn’t be as hard. Which would _also_ be hard.”

“We gotta make sure not to lose anyone else.” Scott curled his hands into fists. “We have to do all that we can. Whatever it takes.”

Derek knew he could do whatever it took but Scott had never been that sort of guy. He was the one who wanted to save everyone, even the assholes if possible. “You know I have no problems doing whatever it takes. I’ll always put our people first.”

Scott exhaled. “Before this I would have shaken my head and declared everyone is worth saving but experience has taught me that is not always true. Does it make me a coward to say I’m glad you’re in charge so I don’t have to make those decisions?”

Derek chuckled. “No but I do think it’s one of the first times you’d been more realistic instead of idealistic about the world. Not that you should stop being idealistic altogether. We need people like you to remind us of what’s important and that not everything is about destruction.” A beat. “Speaking of when you’re feeling up to it I have a favor to ask of you. So much shit has happened I honestly can’t remember if we’ve touched on this before but, I’d like to talk to my mom and I need your help.”

“Okay,” Scott replied slowly. “How would I do that?”

“Her claws. Alpha claws can sometimes hold a bit of that wolf’s consciousness in them and if used properly can be a way to communicate with another wolf that has passed on. I’ll help you attach them to your fingers and then you’ll basically shove them into the back of my neck and help me connect.” Derek cleared his throat at Scott’s bewildered expression. “If you do it wrong you could kill me.”

“I—I—what is so important that you have to ask her?” Scott stammered. “Derek are you _sure_ you want _me_ doing this? If I kill you Allison will kill me.”

“You’ll be fine, Scott. Out of all the Betas you are the one with the most control. Cora was born a wolf but she's never been as centered as you are. This was a skill Peter and my mother excelled it and I’m confident you can do it as well.” Derek pointed to the back of his neck. “You’ll just hold them in until you feel our connection break. And me talking to her isn’t life or death but I feel like I _need_ to talk to her. I have questions that she might have the answers to.”

“Okay.” Scott groaned. “I’ll do it. But I want to practice first on like pillows or something. Getting the alignment just right so that I don’t make a mistake.”

 _Makes sense. I’d prefer you not make any mistakes either._ “Alright that’s fair. Let me know when you feel ready.”

Scott chuckled nervously. “I don’t think I’ll ever be _ready_ but I’ll do it. And I won’t kill you I promise!”

Derek patted his shoulder. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

=-=

The Sheriff was sitting up in his bed with his back to several pillows, shoulders slumped but in seemingly good spirits. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes but he didn’t look like he felt bad or that he was in pain but that was probably due to the iv in the back of his hand.

It was the first time Derek had peeped into the room and yet not find Stiles by his side. “Thought I would come and check on you formally now that you’re more coherent.”

John smiled. “Thank you. Stiles told me about what you and the others did for me and I am grateful.”

Derek sat down in the chair by the bed. “Well you’d do the same for any of us. How are you feeling?”

John gestured to himself. “Not bad considering. Weak but my fever’s gone and Melissa thinks in another few days I might be able to lose the iv. Guess then it’s…find a wheel chair or something.”

“We’ll get you whatever you need.” Derek responded. “Wheel chair, crutches, artificial leg…”

“No rush.” John chuckled lightly. “You know it’s gone but sometimes I swear I feel it itching. Guess it will take some getting used to. Stiles uh—he said you were willing to bite me if things went south.”

“Yes.” Derek watched him. “Not without your permission of course.”

“I’m glad it didn’t come to that. I honestly can’t say what I would have done. I know Stiles would have wanted him to say yes and I wouldn’t have wanted to leave him but…I don’t think being a werewolf is for me. Melissa is handling it with flying colors but I’m too old for something that big.” John glanced to the door presumably to make sure they were still alone. “Though I appreciate the offer.”

Derek could understand where he was coming from. Being a werewolf seemed glamorous and the power that came with it was intoxicating but there was a reason the bite didn’t always take. A reason _werewolf_ wasn’t the default species. “Of course. I wouldn’t have attempted to turn you against your will. Not even if Stiles threatened me.”

The Sheriff laughed. “Yeah I…I could see that happening. Maybe after I’m feeling a bit spryer now would be a good time to talk to him about this sort of thing. A sort of contingency plan if I’m ever unconscious and it’s not looking good. But I’ll wait; he’s still so raw. I had to get Scott to basically drag him out of here to get some sleep and take a shower. Kinda surprised he hasn’t bullied his way back yet.”

Tilting his head to the side, Derek listened to the voices inside of the prison and pushed each away until he could detect the one he was searching for. What he heard made him cringe. “I think he and Danny are spending some time together.”

“Oh that’s good. I’m glad if—well if worse came to worse he’d have Danny.”

Derek snorted inwardly but didn’t say what he was thinking. No reason to traumatize the poor man more. “I’ll let you get some rest.”

“Thank you Derek.” John called after him as he left the room. “For everything.”

Derek grunted and kept walking.

=-=

Allison was propped against the opposite wall in their cell with her socked feet knocking against his shoulder. She was grinning at him and holding her pillow against her chest, long hair streaming down around her cheeks. They were doing absolutely nothing, had been for about two hours and it suited both of them just fine.

“I think it’s sweet. Stiles deserves to—he deserves some time to relax after everything that has went on.” She was saying. “No doubt he’s been ten times more stressed than anyone else because it was his dad.”

“Sweet to you because you didn’t have to _hear_ it. Sounded like a dog was being strangled while thrown off a bridge.” Derek muttered and Allison laughed hard, smashing her face into her pillow. “But whatever. John is healing and that is all that matters.”

“Yes.” Allison giggled. “That is all that matters.”

Rolling his eyes Derek grabbed her ankle and transferred her foot to his chest so that he could dig his thumb into her arch. She left out a satisfied sigh of happiness. “Scott agreed to help me with the claws. He wants to practice first but I think he’ll be okay.”

She nodded. “Can I ask what you plan to talk to your mom about if this works? I don’t want to pry…”

There was really _so_ much though most of it he was too nervous to bring up. “I want to ask her about the fire and if she blames me but I don’t think I’ll gather up the nerve. So I suppose I’ll just ask her what she thinks of the man I have become and if I should change anything. If the future is going to be okay.”

Allison smiled softly at him. “I’m sure she is proud of you and there is no way she’d blame you for the fire.” A pause. “I wish I could talk to my mom one more time even though I’m certain she’d spend the entire time yelling at me for being with you and getting knocked up and helping kill Gerard. Still I’d listen because at least I’d be hearing her voice. Then again maybe she would surprise me.”

Derek continued his massage. “Maybe. In my experience moms can be pretty forgiving even when you do the dumbest shit.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for later. If I need to anyway.”

Derek grinned and thought about the days to come. Thought about tomorrow and how the sky could fall down around them or how another helicopter could crash into their lives. It was fucked up but they were adaptable if nothing else and not everyone could say that. Hell most of Beacon Hills was probably roaming the countryside in search of brains but not him and not his friends. When things got super tough he should try to remember all they’d accomplished and not just with the undead but with defeating Gerard and Peter, or outsmarting Kali and Ennis. Pep talks weren’t his thing but even he could see they were kind of a force to be reckoned with when they wanted to be.

Maybe that would be enough.

Maybe they would keep living to see many more days.

 _It’s all about the fight,_ he thought to himself. _Guess it’s a good thing I’ve been fighting most of my life._

_Not being alone this time has to count for something too._


	6. In-between Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is still into this series but I really hope so! I planned out the next few chapters & they are doozies. ;) Also if you want more Derek/Allison please take a gander at my other Dallison fic; When the Darkness Comes. =) Hope you enjoy this update!

Chapter Six: In-between Place

Good luck—just like time—was never on their side for long so Derek decided to take it as is until things changed. Since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse and perhaps long before he’d lived in an agitated state, caught between letting his guard down and always having to keep it up. Things were better now that he had a Pack full of people that could look out for themselves if the situation called for it but old habits died hard. And honestly he didn’t think he would change his trigger ready response system. It had kept them alive so far. Had kept him alive for even longer where Beacon Hills was concerned.

Still there were moments to be had in the middle of surviving and he enjoyed them. Or rather he really enjoyed seeing the _others_ enjoy them. Where once the idea of maintaining the prison seemed daunting, his friends were more on board now that it was the least complicated thing to do. Easier to focus on something like wondering where they would get fertilizer instead of setting up some type of rehab for the Sheriff.

However Derek had plans of his own, plans that had him looking for Scott in the usual places he tended to gravitate to but instead finding Cora sitting with her back against the wall in a dim hallway. She didn’t appear to be in distress and it wasn’t until he got closer that he saw the open book in her lap, the pages yellowing and slightly curled.

“Hey.”

She glanced up at him. “Hey yourself. What’s up?”

Derek shook his head. “Nothing much. Just looking for Scott. Is…everything okay?”

Cora nodded. “Yeah just needed some time to myself. I like your friends Derek but it’s obvious they are going out of their way to make me feel welcome. And I appreciate that but…you know. Not all of us are known for our people skills.”

Derek chuckled; he could so relate. “Well you do what you need to do of course. No one says there needs to be group activities all of the time. In fact I was under the impression most bundled together in smaller groups anyway.”

She shrugged. “That too.”

He arched a brow. Being the Alpha and being with Allison did tend to take up quite a bit of his time. He supposed he wasn’t spending as much with her as he could have been and that made him feel bad. After years of being separated, now was their chance to be the family they were meant to be. “If you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask.”

Rolling her eyes without any heat, she snorted. “I’m not _lonely_ Derek. And since I know you there is no reason to start feeling guilty about _anything_ where I am concerned. It—it’s just…” She sighed and licked her lips. “Being surrounded by so many wolves and humans reminds me of what it was like at home before… Before. I like it—I do—but it also brings up some bittersweet memories. Reminds me of everything that we lost.”

Derek eased down to sit beside her. “I know what you mean. Back in Beacon Hills before the dead woke up I had a smaller Pack and while it was nice, it was also kinda stifling. It had been just Laura and I for _years_ and with her being the Alpha there were things I didn’t have to worry about. Once Isaac, Erica and Boyd came along I tried to be good but I also took some of my anger out of them. It was a shitty thing to do but it was more wolves around than I’d been used to for a long time. While I liked it I think I also resented it. Not to mention how Peter’s very presence beforehand had affected me.”

Cora dog eared her book and snapped it closed. “Was Laura a good Alpha? I remember her being so bossy when we were younger.”

Images of his older sister’s face flashed before his green eyes and he smiled. “She was wonderful; mom would have been very proud of her. When she saw a photo of that deer with the revenge symbol she immediately wanted to check it out. I know she was hoping for something good, maybe even family that had survived and instead she got Peter stealing her powers. But she was the hopeful sort. Things would have turned out so differently if she’d lived.”

“I wish I could have looked him in the eye and asked _why_. I wish all of this shit had happened earlier so that I might have had a chance to see her again.” Cora whispered. “I wish that Argent bitch had never set our house on fire.”

“Cora…” The suffocating shame of the part Derek had played in the demise of his family ate at him every day but perhaps it was finally time to tell someone the truth. The only someone still alive to actually hear it. It gutted him to think she’d hate him for it but it was a risk he was willing to take. Secrets only hurt in the long run. “The fire was my fault.”

“What? How was it your fault?” she asked in confusion.

“Kate and I were…we were fucking,” he said because that’s what it was. That’s all it was and he’d just been too stupid to realize otherwise. “She caught me at a time when I was feeling like less than shit and told me things I needed to hear. And she was beautiful and smart and funny, and I was the idiot who fell for the bullshit she was spouting. We started sleeping together. I thought she loved me. And then one day our house caught fire and when they said arson I knew—I just _knew_ —it had been her. I confronted her about it and she laughed in my face. Was proud of what she’d done.”

“Holy shit,” his sister breathed. “I—fuck. Did Laura know about this?”

“No. I think Peter did but I’m not sure. I never told him. I never told anyone.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah.”

Cora exhaled deeply. “Look I—I don’t _blame_ you. I mean yeah you were stupid to get involved with her but you couldn’t have known she’d do something so fucked up. It doesn’t even sound real. It doesn’t sound like something someone real would do.”

Derek felt like he was getting off too easy. “I knew Kate was off but it was hard to focus on that when so many other things were going on. I’d bring up her dad and she’d just stick her hand down my pants. Needless to say I often forgot what I was talking about.” He looked at her. “I’m so sorry, Cora. For all of it. I destroyed our family because I was too dumb to see her true face.”

She nodded. “Derek it’s okay. Okay it’s not _okay_ but you know what I mean. You were a victim just as much as the rest of us. And it’s obvious you’ve suffered for what happened, maybe more than anyone. Kate seduced you and took advantage of you when you were just a kid. The fire is on _her_. She used you to get to us. But…knowing what she did and how she had no remorse over it, _how_ could you _ever_ trust an Argent again?”

_Good question._ “I didn’t, not for years. Coming back to Beacon Hills to find out what happened to Laura was terrifying. Chris and his Hunters were everywhere making sure I _behaved_. Then Kate came back into town and I was constantly looking over my shoulder, ready for her to finish what she started. In the end though Peter killed her and afterwards I killed _him_. For a while anyway. But I didn’t get closer to the Argents until zombies became a real thing. We had to trust each other or we wouldn’t have made it at all.”

Her brows narrowed. “And Allison?”

He shook his head. “Allison is nothing like Kate. She could have been—there were shades of it when Gerard was pulling her strings—but deep down they’re nothing alike. Allison and I have done terrible shit to each other but I’ve never _feared_ her. Even when she was trying to kill me.”

Cora blinked at him like he was crazy. “O…kay. Um you said Kate got to you at a low point. What did you mean?”

Derek smoothed a hand across his knuckles. “You probably don’t remember but I had a girlfriend back then. Her name was Paige and we dated for quite a while. She was human. Anyway Gerard and the other Packs were starting to butt heads so mom was trying to keep the peace. Meanwhile Peter took a keen interest in Paige and me for some reason and started whispering to me about how she was weak. How if war broke out she’d be caught in the middle and I might end up losing her. He said I should make her strong.” _Son of a bitch._ “We both knew mom would never give her the bite but there were several Alphas in town. He suggested I ask one of them because they’d do it considering whose son I was. I don’t know why I let him into my head but in the end I went with his fucked up plan. I chickened out at the last minute but it was too late; Ennis had already bit her.”

Cora inhaled sharply. “Ennis turned your high school girlfriend?”

“He did. He bit her in the high school hallway and that’s where I found her.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unfortunately she didn’t turn. Her body rejected the bite for whatever reason so she was just in pain and sobbing for me to help her. I took her to the Nemeton and in the end I helped her the only way I could. I killed her.” Cora touched his knee but he continued. “Peter got rid of the _body_ to make it look like an animal attack and mom found me a while later. She didn’t punish me or yell at me but I was fucked up after that. And the worst part was everyone was giving me sympathy after her body was found because they knew we had something on. Then a bit later Kate arrived and…”

“Why was Peter so gung ho to destroy you?”

“Honestly? I think he was jealous that he wasn’t the Alpha and he knew hurting me would hurt mom by proxy. Maybe he thought she’d turn on me or something. Or maybe he hoped others saw my new blue eyes as a mark of shame. Couldn’t reflect well on Talia Hale—one of her own children taking a human life.”

“You’ve given me a lot to take in and think about.” Cora murmured. “ This is going to take some time to digest so don’t get weird on me while I figure shit out. We’re still cool. You’re still my big brother.”

Derek slipped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. She’d taken things better than he could have hoped but he wondered if necessity played a part. If they weren’t fighting insurmountable odds just to survive would she have shunned him instead? Or worse tried to kill him for the horror he’d help heap onto their family? What ifs never did anyone any good but he held onto his anyway. Good way to make sure past mistakes were never repeated. Didn’t do much to help him get a good night’s sleep however.

He just hoped this didn’t make her relationship with Chris and Allison strained. In fighting wasn’t what any of them needed right now and Cora could have a bit of a temper; something they had in common.

“Take all the time you need,” he told her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

=-=

After sitting quietly with Cora for about twenty minutes Derek decided she needed some alone time to deal so he’d left her to it, and continued on his previous mission to find Scott. He honestly wasn’t sure whether he felt better or worse for having told her his big secret, but he was glad it was out in the open at least. No risk of her finding out from someone else and resenting him for not telling her sooner. It made him think that maybe the rest of his family wouldn’t have blamed him if he’d been given the chance to come clean to them. Maybe his mother wouldn’t have banished him or treated him any differently.

She’d seen firsthand what Paige’s death had done to him; even went as far as removing certain memories from his mind because of it. And she knew the depths Gerard could sink to when it came to hurting werewolves. Ordering his daughter to seduce one of them for their gain was totally a sick idea he’d happily see come to fruition.

_I’ll tell her if I can. I’ll tell her all of it._

Derek found Scott surprisingly on the roof, sitting on the edge with his long legs dangling over the side. He was staring off into the distance with a contemplative expression. “Hey Scott. Is this a bad time?”

Scott smiled. “No just…thinking.”

Derek nodded and stepped closer. “If you’re feeling particularly zen I think it’s time you helped me contact my mother.”

Scott cringed. “And just like that my anxiety is back. Are you one hundred percent _sure_ you want me to do this? What about Cora? She’s been a wolf longer.”

Derek chuckled. “Like I said before you actually have more control. Look I know you’re nervous Scott but you can _do_ this. The odds of you killing me are actually way less than you think.”

Scott snorted. “Gee that’s comforting. But okay. I know how important this is to you so I’ll do it.” He pulled at his fingers. “Where do you want to go? I’m guessing we need quiet?”

It wasn’t mandatory but would no doubt help. “The library is empty I think. We’ll put a piece of paper on the door that we don’t want to be disturbed so your concentration won’t be thrown off.”

“Good idea.”

Derek slapped him lightly on the back and together they made their way down into the library, ignoring the curious looks from Boyd and Parrish in the cafeteria or Wyatt and Morrell lingering near the infirmary. He stopped by his cell to retrieve his mother’s claws and once inside of the library Derek plastered _do NOT come in_ onto the door and closed it. Locking it would have been better but there were no locks so…beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Pulling a chair away from a table, Derek plopped it into the middle of the room and sat. Very carefully he dropped the claws into the container just as Deaton had showed him and then held it up to Scott. He rolled his shoulders and told himself that this would all work out okay. That Scott could and would do this without issue. “All you have to do is stick your fingers into the holes until the claws attach. Then line up with my spine starting at the base of my skull and push in the tips. You’ll know when you’re in far enough.” He paused. “You might see some of what I’m seeing. Peter usually did but then again he was an invasive fuck so that could have been why.”

Scott swallowed noticeably but did as Derek instructed, wincing and seizing when the claws latched on, eyes glowing bright yellow. As he pulled his fingers free of the jar he marveled for a moment before slowly easing behind Derek. “Alright. Alright. Last time to back out.”

Derek laughed softly. “I trust you Scott. Just do it.”

And Scott did.

The pain rolled white hot and searing throughout his body like being struck by lightning; rattling his bones and paralyzing his spine. He gritted his teeth and felt his lungs lock up as the world went hazy and malformed around him, twisting into odd shapes and distorted blobs. He didn’t even realize he’d passed out until he was gasping awake.

Derek would have been concerned that maybe it hadn’t worked but then he looked around. The library was gone, replaced by one of the buildings he’d considered buying back in Beacon Hills after the kanima stuff was handled. In the middle of the wide open floor was the Nemeton surrounded by thick flowing fog. Everything was muted; the sounds like being under water and the colors a dreary gray.

_This…is the in between…_

There was a low yet non threatening growl and then a beautiful black wolf was jogging into the room. It leap up onto the Nemeton stump and stared at him, eyes red yet familiar. So familiar.

He shuddered. “Mom?”

_“Hello Derek.”_ Her voice was in his mind and all around him.

Derek smiled sloppily. “It worked. I can’t believe it worked. Mom I—there is so much I want to say to you. I know we don’t have a lot of time and yet I don’t know where to start.”

Talia Hale’s laughter was like the sound of wind chimes on a windy day. _“Look at you. My little boy is little no longer. You’ve grown up into a fine man.”_

He didn’t know about that. “The fire. It—it was my fault. Kate she—”

_“It’s okay miel, I know. I know everything_ ,” she said gently. “ _You’re fine. It’s all fine. Oh my sweet boy…”_

Tears pricked Derek’s eyes but he held them at bay. Or maybe the him on the outside was already crying, truthfully he had no idea. “I miss you but you probably already know that too. I just wanted to see you again.”

The wolf sat back on its haunches. _“Sweetheart you know that I am always with you, no matter what happens. I’ve seen the man you have become—the strong Alpha who takes care of his Pack. I know you have been plagued by doubt but you should also know that I am so very proud of you.”_

“Thank you,” Derek whispered as he reached out and touched the wolf’s head. “Are we going to make it? Are we going to be able to actually thrive in this new world?”

_“Even I can’t predict the future but as long as you stay true to yourself and believe in those around you, yes you will make it. I have faith in you,_ ” She replied nuzzling his hand. “ _Though I’m certain you know it will be hard.”_

Derek wasn’t sure he had that much faith in himself. “I found Cora; she’s here with us. And we’ve made peace with the Argents but it wasn’t all easy. I—Chris’ daughter and I have gotten very close. She’s _nothing_ like Kate. I think you’d like her. I wish I could introduce you to her. I know it probably seems strange considering what the Argents did to us but—”

There was a soft laugh and then, _“Derek it’s okay. I can feel your happiness when you think about her. If she makes you happy she must be special. But it’s time for me to go. You shouldn’t stay here too long; it’s not good for you.”_

“So soon? I feel like we just started talking.” Derek rubbed at his forehead. “There are other things I want to tell you. Personal things about my life.”

_“I don’t have to be there for you to tell me, sweetheart. I’ll always hear you no matter what. I love you, Derek. Always.”_

The dreamscape or whatever it was popped like a bubble and Derek tumbled out of his chair onto his knees, panting like he’d just been in a serious fight. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he coughed, blinking away the blurry images so that he could focus on Scott’s worried face. “I’m okay. I’m okay,” he muttered. “I’m good.”

Scott frowned. “You don’t look good. You look pale and sweaty and definitely not good. Do you need something? Maybe I should go get you some water.”

Derek grunted. “No really, I’m okay. Just need a moment to get myself together.”

Scott naturally wanted to protest but didn’t. “So I’m guessing it worked? That you saw your mom…”

Derek nodded slowly. “I did. There is still a lot about the ritual that we don’t understand but I—I saw her. Talked to her. Heard her voice like I used to.” Quickly he wiped at his face just in case there were tears. “Thank you for helping me, Scott.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott smiled. “I’m glad you got another chance to talk to your mom.” He opened his palm to reveal Derek’s mother’s claws. “Now that I know I won’t kill you I’ll help you whenever you need. If you can do it more than once of course.”

_I am honestly not sure but I’m willing to risk it again._ “Heh thanks. And I told you that you’d be fine.” With a groan Derek staggered to his feet and took the claws back, dropping them gently into their container. “Fuck I feel like I was hit by a truck. Did you not see any of what I saw?”

“Nope. It was just like I was in a trance; like I lost time somehow but it was alright.” Scott explained. “Then suddenly I was back here and figured it was time to take the claws out. Hope it wasn’t too soon.”

“It wasn’t.” Though no time was enough when it came to interacting with his dead family; he didn’t want to make Scott feel bad. Especially since he’d done him a wonderful favor. “We had a nice chat and she’s watching out for me. And Cora too so…”

“Good.” Scott patted his shoulder. “I’m gonna go check on Isaac and the Sheriff.” Heading for the doorway, he lingered a bit. “Thanks Derek, for trusting me with this.” And then he was gone.

Derek smoothed a hand across his face and left the room, walking slower than he usually would. He felt so raw and torn open but in the best way possible. Going back to Beacon Hills had been utterly reckless and shown their enemies that they were still alive, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t worth it. Having even a tiny piece of his mother back in whatever form after years and years of nothing was everything to him. Hearing her say she didn’t blame him for what he’d been carrying since he was a teenager was like being absolved. Of course there was still guilt—that would never go away—but it wasn’t as heavy as it used to be.

When he felt up to it he’d tell Cora about his experience and perhaps suggest she have her own if she wanted.

He moved into his cell once he reached it and put the beautiful container on a shelf before ultimately deciding to shove it into Allison’s pack. Allison was tucked up against the wall with a notebook in her lap, idly doodling with colored pencils she’d found. Her big brown eyes lifted to his face and she smiled. “Hey. Where have you been? You look…weird but happy.”

Chuckling, he crawled up beside her until their shoulders touched. “I did the claw thing with Scott.”

She arched a brow. “Is that a weird werewolf mating ritual?”

He rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Do you wanna hear about it or not?”

Her expression softened. “Tell me.”

_Okay._ “It worked for starters. I was able to communicate with my mother and we had a nice conversation. I feel—I feel better about certain shit. Past shit.” He wet his lips. “She told me she was proud of me.”

Allison kissed his cheek. “Of course. But I’m glad you now have conformation.”

Derek slouched so that he could rest his head on her shoulder, an uncharacteristically vulnerable gesture. “A part of me has wondered if she hated me for what I did. For the part I played in Kate destroying our family. I think I wanted to believe she did because it’s what I deserved. She wasn’t that type—she didn’t hold grudges but you know… I needed her to hate me.” A beat. “But she didn’t. We didn’t go into details but…”

Slipping her notebook aside, Allison shifted so that she could wrap an arm around him. “I’m very happy that you got some closure on that front. Sometimes I wonder what my mother would say if I could talk to her, but I kinda doubt it would be as serene as your chat. Victoria Argent wasn’t built that way.” She snickered but it lacked humor. “And Scott didn’t kill you so that’s also a plus.”

He snorted. “That is true. But that’s why I choose him because I knew he’d be the most careful.”

“You should get a nap.” Allison suggested; delicate fingers in his hair. “I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.”

_That actually sounds like a good idea._

=-=

“Okay but what if one of us wanted to? How would that even go? Do we just say it or if we meet someone we introduce so in so like that?”

“Why not? Long as there is a ring and vows I don’t see the problem. Ooh we could also do the vows in a church if it isn’t overrun with walkers. Deaton could do the ceremony. An Emissary is like a priest.”

“It’s really not, Stiles.”

“He could _be_ one for a minute, geeze.”

Derek’s lips twitched as he listened to the insane conversation between Stiles and Scott as they fed the pigs the next day. How the subject of _marriage_ had even came up he had no idea, but now they were diving in head first. He was pretty sure neither Scott nor Stiles were about to propose anytime soon. However with them you could never be sure.

As loathe as he was to admit it they made valid points. You couldn’t just go to City Hall and request a marriage license or whatever. You couldn’t just book a church and walk down the aisle. Those few out there that wanted to say they were husband and wife or husband and husband; well he supposed it was the symbolism that counted.

The side door opened and Isaac stepped out, his hair long enough now so that silky brown strands flopped across his forehead. He was still rocking the black bandana he used to cover his eye. “Hey…”

“Hey.” Derek folded his arms over his chest.

Isaac scuffed at the ground and came closer. “I’m doing better. I know you’ve been worried but giving me my space. Letting me lean more on Scott like—like he’s my Alpha. Thank you.”

Derek shrugged. “No need to thank me. In the past I would have demanded your attention or ignored you altogether, but I’ve grown. I knew what you needed or rather _who_ you needed was Scott.”

Isaac shoved his hands into his pockets. “Still…thank you.” Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to Scott and Stiles. “What are they talking about? Who is getting married?”

_Heh_. “I assume they are just having a conversation for the sake of it. You might want to be on the lookout though for a ring in your corn beef hash.”

“Right.” Isaac laughed. “Scott is the romantic type after all. I guess you’d just throw a ring at Allison?”

“Funny. If I was so inclined to propose I would do a damn better job than that.” Derek replied; brows narrowed. “Hopefully. I’m not a complete asshole.”

“Do you think she’d say yes?” Isaac inquired innocently. “If you asked.”

“I don’t know.” Derek said truthfully. “Would you say yes if Scott asked you?”

That gave Isaac some pause. “I don’t know. Part of me wonders what the point would even be. My parents were happy until they weren’t so I don’t have a good gauge of marriage. Not to mention we live in a world where that kinda thing doesn’t hold the same weight it once did.”

Derek hummed. “I think it’s less about the world and more about what feels personally right for you. If there is someone you love and you want to call them your wife or husband then…you should be able to. No matter what.” It was then he noticed Scott was staring at them with his mouth wide open. Derek smirked at him. “Just making conversation McCall.”

Isaac chuckled, brushed Derek’s arm and headed to where Scott stood. They embraced and Derek idly wondered how things would be if Gerard had never mutated the population. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wouldn’t have Allison and it felt sort of empty to think about. She’d brought warmth to his life in ways he’d honestly never figured she was capable of. He almost couldn’t imagine the man he was in some alternate universe that didn’t have that.

Maybe he had something though. Someone.

He was just about to leave Stiles, Scott and Isaac to their pigs when the glass jars on the metal shelves across from him starting to tremble. It took him a moment to realize it was actually the entire _ground_ that was shaking. Nothing violent but enough to make its presence known. Enough to rattle jars and startle the few animals they had.

“Was that an earthquake?” Stiles asked in surprise. “Is this part of the country even supposed to _get_ earthquakes?”

“I don’t know,” Scott said as he stared at the ground. “I don’t think it was a big one though. Long as it doesn’t bring walkers.”

“Well now you just jinxed us.” Stiles teased. “I think we are in the clear. Not like quakes happen in just one spot. They are probably out there none the wiser shuffling into each other. Happy as dead clams.”

Derek huffed and went to go check on everyone inside. Hope for the best, right?


	7. Swallowed Whole

Chapter Seven: Swallowed Whole

The heavy book in Derek’s lap was about criminal law and while probably a bit boring for some, he actually sort of found it fascinating. In another life he might have been a lawyer or a judge. His mother had always instilled a sense of justice into her children so helping people get a type of _sanctioned revenge_ appealed to him. As an Alpha sometimes one had to punish instead of grant mercy. Unfortunately it had taken him quite a while to know the difference, especially in the early days of managing his own pack. But now with patience learned he was able to provide both though honestly everyone was operating a lot better than they had back then.

Isaac wasn’t as much of a smart ass and Erica was now the little sister he never knew he’d needed. And Boyd was Boyd; straightforward and dependable until the end.

Of course he wasn’t running things all on his own. Much like his mother had often sought counsel from Deaton if he needed it he knew _he_ could go to Deaton, Allison or even Chris if the situation called for it. It was—well it was interesting because Peter had always complained Talia listened to too many voices when _hers_ was the only one that mattered. Derek had hated that sort of bullshit and yet tumbled into the same trap after starting his own pack.

_At least I learned from my mistakes. And…mom is proud of me which means more to me than I could ever put into words._

_Just wished everything else wasn’t fucked up but we’re making do._

Nothing inside of the prison had been disturbed by the “earthquake” but the others had felt it. Tremors were new however but Chris had pointed out that anything could have caused them from an explosion somewhere by an overzealous walker to a rock slide. Long as it wasn’t a truly massive herd stumbling their way…

“So apparently there are going to be mass marriages?” Allison popped around the corner of a bookshelf and smiled down at him where he was slouched on the carpeted floor. “Scott is walking around looking like someone punched him in the stomach and Isaac is smiling for the first time in days, amused by the whole thing. Yet I see no rings.”

Derek ear marked his page and snapped the book shut. “I was under the impression it was all hypothetical. But if it’s cheering Isaac up then who cares. He deserves some laughs after what he’s been through.”

Allison slid down in front of him and patted his jean-clad legs. “I agree. And even though it has him shook we all know Scott would _so_ be the one to propose first. He’s a dopey believer in true love that way.”

Derek nodded. “You don’t believe in true love?”

She scrunched up her cute little nose. “I dunno. If you had asked me this a while ago I probably would have whined about how Scott was my only true love, and I’d _never_ be happy again. I’m thankful for the relationship with Scott because it did teach me some stuff.” She shrugged. “As for true love, well I love you but I don’t know if it’s so much _true_ as hard won. I like that it was hard won. Means it’s strong.”

 _That it is._ “I agree. Though I suppose if you believe in fate then everything that has happened was just to bring us together. Which is fucked up but someone might think it’s romantic.”

Allison chuckled. “I wouldn’t go _that_ far. Let’s just chalk it up to timing. Strip away everything and you’d be surprised who manages to find each other. Anyway this wasn’t supposed to get deep. I came in here to tease you for starting something.”

“I didn’t start it.” Derek replied with a low chuckle. “Scott and Stiles were already talking about it when I walked up. I just…added my opinion.” Arching a brow, he gestured to her. “I…kind of thought you were coming to ask me about proposing.”

“What? No.” Allison scoffed at him. “I don’t need a ring to know you are committed to me. Leaving out the fact that it would be more symbolic considering there would be no license, I’m not gonna bring up you proposing just in case you plan to one day because it would ruin it. If it happens I want it to be a surprise. Honestly I was glad you didn’t immediately ask the moment you found out I was pregnant. I think I might have stabbed you for that.”

“Well you’re an odd duck,” he murmured, making her laugh. “If this had happened back when the world was normal I might have asked you to marry me after finding out about the baby. But this time I was a bit more terrified your father would kill me on principle to contemplate a marriage. However I’ll keep your earlier words in mind.”

“No rings in my food.” 

“Noted.”

Allison giggled and shifted so that she could rest her head in his lap. She gazed up at the ceiling, big brown eyes wide but clear of worry. She’s grown a lot since they’d first met and been shaped by the circumstances of not only her family but her friends. He wouldn’t have trusted the earlier version of her to be capable of fending off zombies. It just sucked that she had to lose her mother and her youthful innocence to mature. Scott still had both of those things but then again, Scott saw the world in a way no one else did. For better and for worse.

“Allison, when are we going to tell the others about the baby?”

She exhaled deeply, folding her arms over her chest. “I don’t know. I feel like we should soon but at the same time, I know it’s going to change everything. Which, duh. But I mean I don’t want people treating me like I’m an invalid because of it. They are gonna judge as they have every right to do but nothing they’ll say won’t be something I haven’t thought of a thousand times.” Pausing, she huffed. “Reckless, stupid, extremely bad timing yadda yadda yadda.”

There was no doubt in Derek’s mind that the others wouldn’t have an opinion on their situation especially since it affected all of them. They were entitled but he could understand where she was coming from. None among them hadn’t made stupid mistakes this one was just a bit bigger than the others. For the moment anyway. “Possibly but it’s not like they won’t band together to help us, no matter what they say. Still we can wait as long as you want.”

Her hand came up to pinch his chin. “I should get checked out at least but with the cave in and Sheriff getting hurt it didn’t seem like a priority. I just don’t know if I want to go to Melissa or Deaton. Though I guess the obvious choice would be Melissa.”

 _Well_ … “Either would work. Deaton was probably there when my mother was pregnant with Cora, maybe even me so he would have some input. I know he’s a veterinarian but he has other medical training that you might find useful. You could just tell them both at once though and swear them to secrecy.”

Chuckling, she turned her head to yawn against his knee. “Maybe I’ll do that. Do you want to be with me or no?”

 _I should be there, shouldn’t I?_ “If you want me there I’ll be there. Yeah I want to be there.”

A pleased expression had her smiling, cheeks dimpling with the motion. “Okay. Should we go now? I think Melissa is probably tending to the Sheriff so you can snag Deaton and meet us in the infirmary.”

Derek kissed her knuckles. “Alright let’s do it.”

Allison levered herself up and left the library with him tagging along at a slow pace behind her. He could pick up snatches of conversation throughout the prison and veered off towards the kitchen where he found Deaton and Wyatt enjoying a small snack of pretzels and peanuts. They were chuckling about gophers when he walked in and Derek found he didn’t really want to know how they played into any scenario.

“Deaton, I’d ask if you’re busy but I can see you’re not.” Derek mused. “Care to come to the infirmary and do me a favor?”

Deaton smiled. “Of course. Are you injured?”

Derek shook his head. “No nothing like that. Just...pack business.”

Naturally intrigued, Deaton excused himself from Wyatt as if it was needed and then followed Derek to the infirmary. The Sheriff had been moved to one of the few patient rooms they had so that he wouldn’t have to just stare at the operating room walls until he was able to be more mobile. Accommodations were sketchy at best so anything they could do to put him at ease, even small, probably helped a ton.

Allison was already sitting on the exam table with a bewildered looking Melissa standing in front of her. Once Deaton realized he too was there for Allison his curiosity spiked to a higher level. “Is…everything alright?” he asked. “I’m a bit alarmed that Melissa and I are both here. Allison hasn’t been bit or infected, has she?”

“No nothing like that. Believe me if I had been bitten by a zombie or Alpha werewolf you would have heard the screaming,” Allison joked. “No this is—well this could be bigger depending on your definition.” Her eyes met Derek’s. “I’m pregnant.”

Deaton’s eyes stretched wide and Melissa—who’d been taking a sip of stale coffee—choked a cough into her cup. Their reactions then ranged from surprise to disbelief to surprise again.

“Oh.” Melissa patted herself in the chest a few times. “I—does your father know?”

Allison nodded. “We told him and he reacted like you two except with a few more threats. He’s since mellowed out however. Thankfully.” Idly she tugged at the sleeves of her tattered gray sweater. “He wonders how any of this is going to work but you know my dad. In the end nothing really phases him. Anyway it’s been a while since I personally found out and I’ve been meaning to ask one of you to check me out but shit kept happening. Derek suggested I just tell you both.”

Derek moved over beside Allison and wrapped his big hand around the back of her neck, squeezing like he often did with the wolves when they needed grounding. “Discretion is key until we have some sort of plan in place.”

Deaton stroked the hair on his chin. “Well I’m no doctor but I’m willing to provide all of the help that I can. However I do have more experience with animals.”

Derek whipped out his trademark scowl. “You were there when my mother was pregnant with Cora, right? And maybe even me? You know that werewolf pregnancies can be different from humans. Allison isn’t a wolf but there is a good chance our kid might be. If there are _those_ types of complications we’ll need your input.”

Deaton’s smile was soft. “Ah. Perhaps I should start writing down what I remember then. It’s been so long since I’ve had interaction with a pregnant werewolf or otherwise.”

“How are you feeling, Allison?” Melissa inquired. “Any pain or nausea? Do you know when your last period was?”

“No pain or nausea although I have felt more tired than usual. And honestly? Not really.” Allison rolled her shoulders. “After the dead started walking my stress levels got out of control so it stopped being regular. If I had to guess when things… _happened_ I’d say maybe after we got here. Like right in the beginning.”

“You’re not showing so you’re either in your first trimester or just entering your second. I’m not sure I’ll be able to do a blood test with the equipment here but at least we have that portable ultrasound machine.” Melissa grabbed a pair of plastic gloves and squirted a dollop of lotion onto Allison’s stomach after she’d rolled up her shirt. She then cranked on the machine. “We don’t have any gel but lotion should work well enough.”

“Is gel better?” Allison asked watching what Melissa was doing. 

“It’s more conducive to reducing static,” Melissa explained picking up the wand. “So you get a clearer picture. But it’s not a make or break sort of thing.”

The first time Derek had been able to actually hear someone’s heart beating inside of their chest was when he was younger, just coming into his Beta powers and starting to be affected by the full moon. His mother was upstairs folding laundry and yet he’d detected her heartbeat as if she was in the room with him. Instead of being afraid he’d darted upstairs excitedly to tell her, and she’d wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. Of course things got tougher from then on but that memory was a pleasant one.

And now he was hearing his child’s heartbeat for the first time.

On the screen was a grainy image in black and white—not unlike the ones seen on tv—and in the middle was a tiny blob no bigger than his pinky.

Melissa’s voice was gentle as she said, “There is your baby. I don’t see anything out of the ordinary and from the size I’d say you’re eleven weeks along. That’s a rough estimate though but since you’re not actually showing yet it would make sense things are still early. About two months and some change. Good news is everything is normal; I don’t see anything abnormal on the screen. Of course screenings and tests would be the sure fire way to know if there were any chromosomal abnormalities but we’ll work with what we have.”

Allison laughed, just a tiny bit hysterical. “Holy shit it’s real. There is a _person_ living inside me.”

Derek grabbed her hand. “You okay? Gonna have a panic attack?”

She inhaled and then exhaled. “No. At least I hope not. Maybe later when it sinks in again.”

Melissa chuckled lightly. “I can tell you that every new mother is nervous and anxious. I wasn’t even in a world filled with undead but I was terrified of having a baby. And thrilled and happy but terror was a part of it.” Pause. “My mother told me to just take it one day at a time. I think that is good advice even now.”

“Yeah.” Allison cut her eyes back to the screen. “This isn’t what I wanted but it’s my responsibility to do what I can to protect it as _much_ as I can. Not doing anything is like giving up before you start.”

“And danger is not a new concept to any of us.” Deaton replied loftily. “We will help in any way we can. No one has wanted to say this out loud but with John’s predicament, it won’t be easily for him either. Yet none of us would leave him behind just because it’s difficult.”

“That’s good to know.” Allison smirked. “I get what you’re saying though. And thank you.”

Next Melissa was cleaning Allison up, giving her a photo of the baby and letting them go off with an understanding that they wouldn’t tell anyone else. Derek almost wanted to linger and see if they gossiped about the situation but decided not to. It didn’t matter what they said.

Together he and Allison walked in silence until they were tucked away in her hiding spot.

 _This has been quite a day and it’s only the afternoon._ “Wanna talk about it?”

She scratched at her pale cheek. The bruises from her Wendigo scuffle were steadily fading every day. “I’m okay, Derek. Still scared but more stress isn’t the answer to this question. Not unless I’m trying to make something happen, which I’m not. Seeing our kid was daunting but also…sweet. I hate that it’ll have to grow up in this world but unlike us, it probably won’t have the fear that we do now. At least there is that. What about _you_? And be honest.”

How _was_ he doing? It felt like such a loaded question and he knew giving the wrong answer would break the thin thread they were hanging by. He _should_ be perhaps guilt ridden and totally petrified, and while he was both of those things he couldn’t deny the overwhelming love he already felt for such a tiny little blob of cells. But that was love in a nutshell right? This odd feeling you couldn’t explain that cropped up at strange moments for whatever reason. Like you were supposed to love your kids but loving something _so much_ that barely even existed?

It kind of defied logic.

Derek smiled and it was genuine. “I’m okay too.” At her arched brow he snorted. “I’m not just saying that for your benefit, I’m honestly okay.” He leaned forward and kissed her until she sighed happily and pressed closer, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Stop distracting me,” she murmured against his lips.

He laughed, nuzzling her throat as she squirmed. “Just doing my part to make you feel better.”

Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “I hope you know how much I love and appreciate you. My dad and I probably could have made it alone but meeting up with you and the others was the best thing to happen to us.”

“Likewise,” Derek whispered into her ear. “Alright enough of the sap and maudlin here. We’re both doing okay and we both love each other.”

“Way to ruin a perfectly sweet moment.” Allison tapped him gently on the nose and hitched on her back pack. “But since you’re cute I’ll help you with your chores if you have any. I also wanna go down and see the pigs.”

“Why?”

“They’re adorable. Do I need another reason?”

“I suppose not. You know you’re not allowed to hide one in your pack and bring it back in here, right?”

“Would it be hiding if you can see its little head peeking out? Besides we need a mascot.”

“No, we really don’t. Let’s go.”

=-=

Pigs could be assholes especially when hungry but the fattest one was currently letting Allison give it forehead scratches, most likely because it had been fed already. She wasn’t in the pin with it but it seemed content to nose at the fence near her for the time being. Although it was cute to think she was just _really_ good with animals.

As Allison petted the pigs, Derek helped Parrish move barrels filled with fresh water from one side of the yard to the other, closer to the side prison door.

“So, it was like a ritual?” Parrish asked after they set the third barrel down. “Or were you literally transported to another…universe?

Derek smiled. “Well not _literally_ but my sub conscious was definitely elsewhere. It’s hard to explain but my mother was an extremely powerful Alpha that knew some very old magic. When I was younger I didn’t have _time_ to learn about all of it but contacting her beyond the grave was something I always paid attention to. Or at least the method of how. It’s all about the claws.” A beat. “Anyway I was transferred somewhere and able to speak with her.”

Parrish whistled. “That sounds like something many people would kill for. To be able to speak with a loved one that’s passed away? I know I wish I could do it.”

Derek hummed. “It was an amazing and touching experience, but it’s not the same as having that person with you. But yeah I am thankful I was able to contact her. And that Scott didn’t kill me of course.”

Parrish snickered. “Of course.” He stretched his arms over his head. “So you’ve met all sorts of supernatural creatures but never whatever I am?”

Derek shook his head. “No. It’s interesting your powers never manifested before now as well. I mean technically they didn’t need to I guess but it’s different for weres. Ours pop up whether we want them to or not. So you’re not a were.”

“Do you think I’m a Phoenix like Deaton theorized?”

“You could be. I don’t know of any other creature that can survive the type of explosion you did.”

“Wonder how many times I can do that before my number is up?”

“I wouldn’t test it unless need be if I were you.”

Laughing, Parrish patted him on the shoulder as he passed. “Good advice.”

A few minutes later they’d finished moving the barrels and Derek found himself mostly alone, peering into the colorful pots of herbs that Scott usually tended to. They were barely beginning to bud and he had no idea what they were but they made Scott so happy.

“If we had to wait for them to grow we’d starve.” Lydia smirked as she exited the prison. “I think the ones in the pink are tomatoes.”

“Not a fan but I’d eat them before nothing.” Derek told her. “As would we all.”

Lydia grinned. “I have never eaten avocados in my life and not even the dead returning could make me.” With a self satisfied expression she headed over to where Allison was.

Derek’s ears pricked and he slowly looked up to see a small flock of birds dart from the trees as if being chased. The hairs on the back of his neck jumped to attention and he feared he would see a thousand or more walkers break through the western tree line. However instead of the dead, the trees themselves began to buckle backwards as a rumbling filled the air. To his horror Derek watched as the ground shuddered and then started to cave in like some distorted facsimile of a large reverse wave. And it was headed straight for the prison.

There was no real time to react. He threw his head back with a deafening roar just hoping that it caught everyone’s attention and drew them outside. He had no idea where the others were except that Allison and Lydia were by the pigs and Parrish had dipped inside for something or other.

“Derek!” Allison shouted. “What’s happening!?”

Before he could answer Cora broke out of the side door like she was being chased. “Derek! We heard your roar! What—” She cut herself off as she saw the reason for his alarm, the shaking more pronounced now. “Holy fuck! We gotta get out of here!” Grabbing his arm she _yanked_ —hard—to get him to go with her. “C’mon!”

His mind was whirling a mile a minute; if they took the SUV they’d have to stop and unlock the gates since they were too fortified to burst through. Driving through the regular fence was an option but the dead were liable to get caught in the motor or stop the tires from getting traction. The wolves could no doubt out run whatever the fuck that was but the humans stood no chance.

“We have to help evacuate!” He told his sister. “We can’t just leave the others in there to die!”

“If we don’t get out of here _we’ll_ die!” She exclaimed. “There is no way we will be able to get in and out in time!”

Cora was right. Fuck she was right and their pack was in grave danger and what the fuck was he supposed to do!?

As the cement beneath their feet began to crack Derek did the only thing he felt he _could_ do; he hoisted Allison over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and sprinted towards the fence. Cleared it and several meandering dead in one leap to head for the eastern woods where they did most of their hunting because it was closer to “home”. The ground was groaning and splintering behind him, the dirt and grass crumbling away like sand through an hour glass. If he stopped or slowed he knew without a doubt he’d be sucked down into the yawning earth that was basically swallowing everything in its path.

His feet hit the edges of the creek and slid but he forced himself to maintain balance. Blocked out everything but the current goal, survive. Upwards on an incline was a set of now rusty train tracks where a train used to travel and Derek jumped hoping by the time he reached it the earthquake or whatever would be done. He had to jump over more than a few fallen logs and splash through dirty water before he was able to throw himself up the steep hill and onto the tracks, his knees hitting the metal hard when his foot caught in a tangle of briars to trip him up.

Derek threw out his right hand to catch himself but Allison still lurched forward off his shoulders to roll onto the grass. She was up in a second though, frantically trying to see what was left behind them down in the valley.

It took him a moment to realize Cora—who’d been carrying Lydia apparently—was beside him. She was in her Beta shift, eyes bright yellow and claws having ripped into Lydia’s jeans from how tight she’d been gripping her.

From this vantage point they could see…well they could see the devastation that was left. The prison and surrounding area was completely gone. Engulfed down into a massive sink hole at least the size of a football field. If he squinted he could see walkers still falling over into it, landing on concrete debris before disappearing out of sight. Who knew how deep it was?

“Oh my god,” Allison gasped. “It—it’s—it’s…”

“Jesus.” Cora mumbled in shock.

Lydia dropped to her knees like a sack of potatoes with tears streaming down her cheeks. “No…”

“We have to go back.” Allison was trembling. “We—we have to help the others! We can’t just leave them down there!”

“We can’t go down there or we might get sucked under too. The ground is still very much unstable.” Cora replied with her hands on her knees. “Any place we step could cave in.”

“But our friends are down there! My _dad_ is down there!” Allison shouted. “We have to go back!” She spun on Derek and grabbed his shirt. “Derek, tell her. We can’t just—they could be buried alive. We have to help them!”

It was ridiculous but Derek was willing to go back and not just for her. He was the _Alpha_ which meant he had a responsibility to all of those under his protection. He’d gladly risk _his_ life and die if it meant making sure they were safe. Besides someone needed to—someone needed to check.

Derek cupped the back of her head. “I’ll go. Alone.”

Cora sighed. “That’s suicide and you know it.”

“I—” 

Suddenly Lydia latched onto his arm. “Listen. Listen.”

He blinked down at her. “Listen to what? What do you hear? Is it the dead?”

She tapped her ear. “ _Listen._ ”

The howl when it finally came was the most magnificent sound Derek had ever heard. It was far away on the other side of the gaping abyss but it was real and alive. It was Boyd.

 _Oh thank god!_ “It’s Boyd. He made it out somehow. If Boyd made it out then others must have as well. He’d never leave anyone behind.”

Allison wiped frantically at her eyes. “But who got out with him? And how are we going to get to them?”

Wrapping an arm around her back, he kissed her temple. “I don’t know but we’ll find each other. We always do.”

Sniffing the air, Cora growled and practically hauled Lydia up, slinging Lydia’s arm over her shoulders. “I think we’re about to have company. We should move. Get out of the open and figure out our next move.”

=-=

After having to jog through the forest to avoid the zombies that had been attracted by the earthquake, the foursome found themselves taking shelter in—of all things—a liquor store. The windows had been boarded up and the door chained from the inside but Derek had easily forced it open so that they could slip in. He’d then put a metal shelf against it just in case a walker tried its luck. Naturally the place was in shambles with broken bottles, trash and cobwebs everywhere. In the employee bathroom was a lone body with a wound that looked self inflicted.

It was a temporary safe haven but the reality of the situation was that they had no supplies and it would be dark soon. They’d lost _everything_ in the sink hole except for whatever was in Allison’s back pack. No vehicle, no food or water, no clothes…they were basically back to square one in terms of survival. Not to mention separated from their family while not being sure who’d even made it out alive except for Boyd.

_Fucking hell._

Smoothing a hand across his face, he shook himself back into the present and started looking for anything that could be of use. He found a bunch of half melted candles in a back office and figured if they were forced to stay here for the night, at least they would have light.

Allison appeared in the doorway. She still looked shaken but was obviously gathering that Argent steel around herself, using it as an anchor to get a hold of her emotions. “I um, I was thinking. You know that town not too far from here where you found the generator and stuff? Maybe we could make it there and hotwire a car. Try to find a way to wherever Boyd is.”

Derek nodded. “We should wait until morning otherwise we’ll we caught out in the dark. This place isn’t secure but if we’re quiet I think we’ll be okay.”

She nibbled on the inside of her cheek. “I agree. Look I’m so—”

He lifted a hand. “No. Whatever you think you need to apologize for you don’t.” He sat on the edge of the large desk and opened his arms to her. “After my family died I thought I had to be tougher and harsher than anything else to make it. To shut down my emotions or risk getting hurt. It served me well but that’s not who I am anymore and that’s not who you have to be.”

With a shaky smile she flowed into his arms and pressed her face into the hollow of his. “God this is all so fucked up! My—my dad could be dead. I never got to say good-bye. He might—he might never get to see his grandkid. And the prison is _gone_. I can’t have a kid out on the road. What are we going to do?”

He really wished he had the answer to that question. “I don’t know. We…need to come up with some sort of plan and in the meantime, do what we know we can do. Kick the shit out of zombies.”

She chuckled softly. “Gonna take me a while to get used to _you_ being the optimistic one. Lydia’s been mumbling about voices and Cora can’t sit still. I guess we were idiots to think any of this would last. A home with walls where we could make a real life.”

“No I think it can be done.” Derek tilted his head to the side. “We _were_ doing it. We can do it again.”

Allison put both hands on his cheeks, fingers grazing his beard. “What makes you so sure? What if Boyd is the only survivor? What if the others are buried alive? Even if we manage to get to the hole how would we go about rescuing them?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know Allison but I know we can’t give up. You didn’t give up with Gerard and he wanted you to kill me. Tomorrow we’ll try for that neighborhood. And then…”

“And then the rest.” She finished for him, snuggling closer. “ _And then all the rest._ ”


End file.
